Shadow Stalker
by CutMyPaperHEaRtInTWo
Summary: YYHIY Kagome lost everything mostly yet then after everything is gone she doesn't feel depressed she feels reborn, then suddenly out of the blue Hiei starts Stalking her is he having a interest in the little miko? HieixKagome
1. New Friends

**Shadow Stalker**

**Devil's Reincarnation**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything else but the imagery I create and the careful wording.**

**I know you are probably mad out there right now all my fans and readers, with my other stories it seems as though I'm just writing without the feel of actual inspiration. Without inspiration to guide you, you lose everything meaningful to the peace you write about. I am sure you are probably yelling at me now: SO what! Start writing and updating! Sheesh! But everyone I just can't really, I've said the same thing just so you know and please forgive me and for those who don't feel like readying the story this is were you get to end reading.**

**Being blind does not necessarily mean you can't see, it just means you see things in a different perspective.**

**POV:**

**Am I afraid? Am I really afraid of what is just a cycle of life? How stupid is that. You live, you die. What is so hard about it? Yet in the world I spent my time in like the world of the past. It was you live for centuries then died centuries later. A concept in that is so clear, at least it was suppose to be yet then it changed. The dead came back and lived off the ones who were to continue and I became the mistake. The future returned to the past and altering what was meant to be long ago. I don't understand it. It's not right! Why would you send me back if it was so wrong?! Why would you change it all if it was so wrong?! **

**Changing destiny? Changing everything? It is not meant to be then. Inuyasha and them all they were meant to die and that Naraku was meant to live on and then die after so many innocents die? It is not right. I know what happened was right but then it now feels so wrong as Kikiyou returned my soul was never meant to linger in that world and eventually it was meant to be taken from me and turned back to the past, not fair…. Not fair at all. Do I deserve no happiness at all?**

**End POV:**

**Kagome had just returned from her whole family's funeral. Yeah instead of a one of one death God decided to throw it at her all at once. She laughed that idea but at the funeral she was paralyzed. People began to think she was going to go nuts due to this shock. Her father's company paid for everything now, her home also. After hearing about the deaths her daddy decided to come out and finally tell her what her mother couldn't. Her mother had lied to her. She said her dad had run off with a girlfriend but she lied and actually told him to keep away…because her father had passed down a tremendous amount of power to her and all her mother wanted was a normal life yet Kagome knew that she was a disappointment.**

**Kagome stopped walking down the street then moved into the park. She sat down on one of the benches looking outward at the setting sun. The cherry blossoms were falling over her as one ended on her resting hand, which rested on her lap. She took the flower and crumpled it as a person sat next to her. She looked outward," The funeral just passed. I knew you wouldn't show. All of the relatives were there and with the miko power they harness all together you would be dead since your power is mine now."**

**The figure muttered looking out to the sky painted with orange and red pastel colors. Beautiful it was he wouldn't hold back that comment yet then he commented," Yes, and I haven't been there for a while why come now after all these years. Why bother really? Seems to hold no reasoning."**

**She stopped then covered her face laughing. Her laugh grew as he turned to her," What are you doing? How could you laugh? Your mother just passed along with everyone else in your family. Why would you laugh?"**

**She looked up then rested her head in her palm using the back of the bench," because it's funny and why does it matter? You are simply feeling pity for us. Don't lie that you care you feel sorry. My laughing just surprises you. You have no right to tell me anything like that."**

**She then stood up and walked away as he sat there then after a while so did he. Unknown to them someone lurked in the shadows after them. Kagome continued walking then reached her home. She looked up the steps as instantly the empty solemn image of the shrine steps changed to something else. It instead changed to then image of the days she would come home from school with her mother and grandfather on the steps. Her brother playing with Buyo or playing soccer. Her eyes winced with hurt as she looked away and continued walking past her home. **

**The sun was then gone as the stars came up. She looked up pulling back her hair," what a scene…"**

**She then turned to the alley to take a short cut home walking down she heard footsteps behind her. She wasn't afraid she just kept walking. She continued calmly when someone took her hand. She stopped turning as a buff bald man looked at her with a toothpick in his teeth. She glared at him," Let go."**

**He smirked," What's wrong cutie? Don't know how to have fun? What do you say? Give me a few bucks and I'll let you go, or you could."**

**She turned taking her arm back and punching him as he fell back. She then jumped elbowing him in the cheek and giving him a spinning kick as he fell back. She stood their then put her hand to her wrist and began circling it around," basterd, I just recovered from a battle."**

**She looked down to her hand that had a scar and a few loosening bruises that had begun to fade. She turned from him and began to walk home again. She looked up to the sky then murmured coolly," You could see the stars so much better at night in the Feudal Era."**

**She sighed turning away. Inuyasha had been killed. He was a wanted half-demon and eventually it was going to happen she expected it no duh it was simple to her like that. Sango and Miroku died in each other's arms with Naraku's hand. Shippo and Kilala were dead too in a battle of a hoard of demons. She had killed Naraku, Kagura, Kanna, and Kikiyou, and she never took more pleasure in it. She stopped as she reached the bottom of her steps, Kagome turned her head to look behind her in suspicion then stopped," Hm…"**

**She continued to walk up the stairs calmly. Her mind was swept clean when she heard something. A rustle in the branches of the trees she heard the leaves falls to the ground. No normal human or demon would be able to tell without some great skills yet her mind was blank the smallest of sounds were open to her ears. She continued walking up then stopping when she reached the top of the stairs were the trees stopped and the stalker she knew coming couldn't get out without her turning around," Excuse me, don't mind me stopping your little stalking expedition or investigation. But for the record tell me something why have you been following me for a number of days?"**

**The stalker didn't respond so she took out an arrow from her sleeve as it began to glow with purity," You don't want to go the easy way? I could force you out of hiding."**

**In an instant there was steal to her neck. She shifted her eyes to the side to see two ruby red eyes looking back at her. She ducked instantly then did a hand stand ready to do a back flip and kicked him in the gut. She then did a full roll looking foreword. She turned to him as he got up from the ground his sword out. She looked at him," Why have you been shadowing me?"**

**He put his sword away," Is that a easy term other than stalking?"**

**She pulled back her hair and laughed then walked past him," You can come in. Would you like something to drink?"**

**He looked at her in shock and confusion,' was this girl serious?'**

**He began to think to himself and ask how could this girl be offering him a drink and entrance to her house when he just pressed a blade to her neck? He shook his head. Now he really didn't understand humans," water is fine…"**

**She nodded then walked inside as he followed. She handed him a cup of water as she sat down in the chair glancing to him," So stalker tell me why would you stalk me when there are tons of others out there?"**

**He put his cut down," You make it sound as if it was a compliment me stalking you."**

**She looked up then smiled looking down," it does make me feel special."**

**He seemed amused, as he looked down then looked up to her," You interested me."**

**She nodded smiling then took his empty cup and put it away. She rested her hand on the counter then set the other rubbing her temple. He looked to her and stood up," What's wrong?"**

**She shook her head," Nothing just a migraine. So what's your name? I totally forgot to ask that before."**

**He looked up," Hiei…"**

**She motioned him," A last name?"**

**He shook his head as she looked up," My name is Kagome…just Kagome."**

**He nodded to her," Family?"**

**With that everything became silent. She looked down then stated," No. But hey forget about that what about you any family?"**

" **A sister."**

**She nodded sitting down again then asked curiously," Is she a fire apparition like you?"**

**He shook his head looking to her," An ice…but what are you?"**

**She tilted her chair back," I am a miko and some other part I just go with the flow of the power mostly."**

**He nodded then stood," I have to go."**

**She looked to him then nodded," See you around than Hiei."**

**He nodded then left as she laughed sitting their," He looks pretty cute."**

**NEXT DAY:**

**Kagome walked toward school in a red plaid mid thigh school skirt and black school top and red bow with red collar and red arm bands that ended the sleeves an inch after her shoulder. She wore black socks that went up to her knee and black high heel boots. She had a black messenger bag with her hair usually down or in a braid. On that certain day she had it in a braid with a red hair tier. Her hair went down to her thigh. Kagome continued to walk down the street calmly. She seemed bored with her expression yet then it gradually turned to a sad expression. She looked across the street stopping. Something was coming and fast," A demon?"**

**She then saw the demon at the other side of the street. It wasn't a demon actually but a human with extremely high human spirit energy. She saw him at the other side of the street as the cars past. He was staring at her yet as the truck came they both disappeared running down the street on different sides yet at the same pace. She looked at him," Who are you?"**

**He answered," Let it be a mystery…I've come here to ask you to join me."**

**She looked at him then jumped up the building across of him as he stood there," Join you? How do you even know about me?"**

**The man smirked," Your spirit energy- and maybe a little reading."**

**She looked at him then looked down putting her hands behind her back," Why do you want me to join you?"**

**He had his hands in his pockets," You are strong no doubt and you have seen the bad of humankind…."**

**She laughed looking up then covered her face shaking her head," yeah I have seen it. Those little worms. I'll admit something demons bring more trust to me than those of the humans yet then again some humans and some demons. Yin, Yang."**

**He looked at her," Exactly, Kagome."**

**She looked at him tilting her head," You know my name yet I don't know yours."**

"**My name is Sensui and I plan to open the demon tunnel to this. So that the humans may see what they are, I saw the horrors of humankind. Why bother saving them?"**

**She looked up," You want me to help you destroy or for softer terms punish humankind."**

**He nodded throwing a tape to her as she caught it," What is this?"**

**He spoke as he turned away," Chapter Black a video, watch it, then tell me what you have decided. I shall return for it tomorrow at your school."**

**She looked up yet he had already left. She put the tape in her bag then left to school. She sat in school thinking about her new friends she had been meeting. After school as she began to leave she sighed in joy. People had been giving her pity looks as did the teachers who let her off of mistakes and didn't call on her only if she raised her hand. It annoyed her strongly when they did that. She walked out turning to the alley as someone leaned against the wall," I have everyone's stuff still and I plan to keep them. You can do what you want with your ring that mom left you."**

**Her father glanced to her then nodded," Good-bye Kagome."**

**She nodded leaving down the alleyway and continuing toward her house yet as she began to walk up the steps someone stood in front of her with black hair and a red jacket. She rose an eyebrow," Who are you?"**

" **The name's Sniper and I work for Sensui. He told me to give you this. Its instructions to the demon tunnel will be opening. He says it's just a reminder and he would be at your school tomorrow with the whole team."**

**She nodded," See you then."**

**He then ran down the steps past her and onto his motorcycle going off. She turned back walking to the steps of the stairs and taking the paper walking up to her home. Once she got home she changed to sweats and such putting in the tape," It's a long tape. The first part would be bad enough in my idealism."**

**She put it in and sat back in the couch. Her mind wandered with ideas as she saw it. Her eyes widened as she saw it yet then she moved back. She continued to watch the horrors from beginning to end. She grabbed the remote after an hour. Her brain beated with a headache as she sat back. Her didn't cry though she wanted to. It was gruesome and hard. She then laughed, unbelievable that she would be laughing now. She laughed," I think Sensui just got a new ally… and I was right."**

**She then looked up tears falling," Humankind is horrible."**

**With that she took the tape and put it in her bag falling asleep. **

**End Chapter I **

**Hope you like the chapter! I'll try to review all of my other stories if you want me to hurry on a certain one just tell the title. If you want something to happen like for Hiei to get in a fight for something in this or for the other stories just tell the title and idea. Anyway much love! I know also that there is a lot of confusion with Kagome's emotions but just go with it for now.**

**NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

**She stood across of Sensui and the others who stood with him. She had her arms crossed on the roof of her school. She glanced to the others then took out the video walking to him," here's your video. Sorry I didn't get the chance to rewind it."**

**He smirked amused then looked at her as she turned to the sky her hair was down on that day. He then asked," Have you made you decision."**

**She nodded to him as everyone waiting for her answer. She turned to him," So let's go. We have a demon portal to open."**


	2. A New Ally, A New Enemy

**Shadow Stalker**

**Devil's Reincarnation**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters made up in the series or this story other than the ones I create in my own imagery.**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed this story so since I have a muse feeling to this I decided to update vaguely soon. I do appreciate the support and my apologies if this is not as good as the first chapter. My head sort of hurts and I don't know if it's good or not to have not eaten at all since I awoke in the morning. It's 7:19 PM right now so should I eat or not. Sorry if I'm pestering, anyway enjoy!**

* * *

**An eye for an eye leaves the whole world blind.**

**Kagome awoke to hear her alarm clock ringing upstairs in her room. She looked around then got up lazily," I feel asleep on the couch? Oh yeah."**

**She then stood up and began walking upstairs to her room. She opened the door and glanced at the alarm clock as it stopped. She stood on in front of her closet opening it then taking out a black muscle shirt with a pair of baggy white cargos. She went to her drawer and took out her wallet and the jewel. She dangled it on her fingers," The whole Shikon no Tama…"**

**Her muscle shirt was smaller and showed her navel and waist area along with her tattoos. **

**It seemed to reflect on her face the pattern of awe she then put it around her neck walking to the bathroom. After changing and everything she went to the mirror. She always reflected into the mirror in the morning as if trying to find herself before going off into the world. Kagome wore a bored expression over her face as she stood there. There was a tattoo going down her arm of a phoenix and on the back of her waist was the word 'destiny' in italic. She sighed clearly annoyed then put her wallet in her back pocket walking over and grabbing the tape and her messenger bag. She slipped the video in her bag with the slip of paper and went into the kitchen. Kagome grabbed a cereal bar then went to the door opening then screamed," Hiei!"**

**KAGOME'S POV:**

**I nearly had a heart attack when I opened the door to see Hiei standing there in front of me. I didn't expect he was the type to knock on doors though. I screamed when I saw him I mean who just pops up out of no where right when you open the door? Especially someone with the look in his eyes of killing, though his eyes were magnetic. Wait! Never mind, sheesh I'm acting like a girl with a silly crush. Oh I hope my emotions aren't playing on my face again. I hate it when that happens. He just has this slate of cold cement on his face though very cute cement he is still hot, but the point is he has no emotions on his face what so ever! Now I'm rambling in my head," Uhh Hiei what are you doing here?"**

**HIEI'S POV: **

**I seemed to have surprised her, or she is just easily freaked out. She seemed really jumpy though. Well her emotions are playing on her face easily. The look of surprise and curiosity, it is as if she were talking out of control in that mind of hers. It's humorous to look at her go through these masks all at once. How could she ever fight like that? The other day she was so cold and bored now she is jumpy like a little schoolgirl who just got a present for Christmas," I came here to ask you who that man was you were speaking to in the park."**

**END POV:**

**Kagome stopped at the question then walked out of her house locking the door," It is none of your concern Hiei. Don't try to pry into a girl's business. I don't know why all of a sudden it seems to come to mind. I mean we talked after your little stalking moment."**

**Hiei nodded following her as she walked down the stairs," True but I had to get to know you before asking. My curiosity now is because I have seen him before."**

**Kagome turned to him just as she began to walk down the stairs," If you have seen him before do what you obviously are so good at! Go figure it out by yourself! Now good day Hiei I have to go on business."**

**He stopped there in surprise. She seemed to be on the edge of the subject strangely when just a minute ago she was all perky. He shook his head,' humans, I'll never understand them with their emotions though this girl's mood swings are giving me a headache.'**

**Once she was far enough away Kagome took a breath and disappeared in a fog of smoke. She the appeared one block away from her school in an alleyway, Kagome began to head toward her school calmly. Once she reached it she was clearly planning on skipping the learning and heading right toward her meeting with Sensui," Hm, I'm beyond early and I know I feel Sensui's power up there with some others."**

**She took a step foreword then disappeared in the smoke again ending up on the roof. She turned around her hands on her hips," Sensui."**

**He looked at her," Ms. Higuarshi, I was guessing that you wouldn't show. I guess I was wrong."**

**She stood across of Sensui and the others who stood with him. She had her arms crossed on the roof of her school. She glanced to the others then took out the video walking to him," here's your video. Sorry I didn't get the chance to rewind it."**

**He smirked amused then looked at her as she turned to the sky her hair was down on that day. He then asked," Have you made you decision."**

**She nodded to him as everyone waiting for her answer. She turned to him," So let's go. We have a demon portal to open."**

**Sensui took the tape then smiled looking at her," Then let me introduce you to the team."**

**She looked down to him tilting her head," I have already met Sniper there."**

**Sniper nodded walking to the side as Sensui put his hands in his pockets standing next to her," This is Game Master, Doctor, Gourmet, and Seaman. Not using real names is a good step in this point."**

**She nodded then looked to them," And I'm Kagome but call me Destiny."**

**They all nodded as Kagome turned to him," There are others I am guessing."**

**Sensui nodded," You'll meet them later, but for now we have company."**

**Kagome walked to where he pointed and looked down the building to see a group of people on the ground. She turned to them," Who are they?"**

**Sensui looked to her then to the others," Our enemies or more like obstacles."**

**Kagome nodded putting her hand out as a cat mask appeared in her hand with puff of smoke. She put the mask on her face," I want to be a better acquaintance with them they should be climbing up the stairs by now so you can leave with them."**

**Sensui turned to the others," Alright let her have the meeting Sniper you stay with her for now everyone else return to the cave."**

**They nodded disappearing as she turned to Sniper," We can't kill them yet can we?"**

**He shook his head," We should leave that until later. I think he would be some more fun then."**

**She laughed to him nodding as the door opened. Kagome looked to them," Yo."**

**The boy looked up to her. He had slicked back black hair with a dark blue blazer on and a white t-shirt with blue jeans. He looked at her," Who are you?"**

**She looked to them," Call me Destiny."**

**The red head motioned toward Sniper as he remained silent," And who is he?"**

**Kagome shrugged," Depends who are you?"**

**The one with the orange hair yelled," The name's Kuwabara, and move aside I don't fight girls!"**

**The one with the black hair hit him over the head," Yusuke Uremishi and I'm here to kick your butt forgetting gender."**

**" Kurama, I am not to sure if it is a pleasure."**

**She looked to them," All right than. Nice to meet you too, Now I have what I want chow."**

**Yusuke than yelled to her as she disappeared," Wait a minute!"**

**Yet then as the smoke cleared Sniper and her were gone. Kagome took of her mask turning to him," They're strong but I have to admit they need to work on their team work and need to learn how to fight girls."**

**Sniper turned to her with a smirk," Why you want them to fight girls?"**

**She laughed," Yeah-it's not too bad. Us girls can handle ourselves will a small portion of us can in the world but you know."**

**He nodded as she turned to him," So lead me to the cave Sniper."**

**He nodded to her as she took a glance back to Yusuke and the others. She then turned following him. Kagome seemed bothered as she headed toward the cave. She didn't feel different yet she felt as though she was betraying someone…it wasn't a plaguing feeling but an annoyance. She looked into the sky rising her hand as a light came. She then threw up the small marble of power," Find Inuyasha's reincarnation."**

**With that it was gone. Sniper glanced to her as they sat on his motorcycle going down the road," What was that?"**

**She turned to him," We might need another helping hand."**

**She remained silent sitting on the back of the motorcycle then began rubbing her temples. Her brain was beating again and she didn't know why. It kept doing that ever since the funeral. She looked toward Sniper as they reached the outskirts of the town. It was still light she noticed as she sat there. She sighed gripping her head then turning to Sniper," hey do you have some aspirin?"**

**He glanced to her," What's wrong?"**

**" My brain hurts like hell, it's been doing that a lot lately."**

**He returned his look foreword," Ask Sensui when we get to the cave. I doubt he would have some Aspirin but maybe a reason of why it's hurting."**

**She smiled sarcastically," Thanks."**

**She then looked a breath looking up into the sky reaching down and holding the jewel. She held it tighter until it began to glow. It stopped in an instant as she looked to Sniper," So why did you join Sensui?"**

**" I decided humankind didn't deserve what they got."**

**She nodded looking up into the sky. The sun would be setting soon as she waited calmly. She sat there calmly looking and waiting for the sun to set, she liked it when the sun set. She really hated it when the sun was out she liked it when it was at night better. A better view really.**

**Sniper then stopped as she turned to him," what?"**

**He looked foreword to show something as she got off the motorcycle. She looked foreword crossing her arms. Before her stood her father along with every single one of her miko/ priest relatives. She looked them," What are you doing?"**

**Her father spoke taking a step foreword," Kagome we knew you would do this, and I'll tell you now. We aren't going to let you do this."**

**She turned to Sniper," We didn't kill the detective so let's kill them," Kagome than turned to them," I won't just let you stop me like this. I would kill you."**

**Her Aunt took a step foreword," You may try Kagome! All of us together, you don't stand a chance."**

**She smirked," Sorry to burst your bubble but I have the power to. You thought I had little power that I learned one, two, three. Incase my so-called mother didn't tell you I fought demons in Feudal Era I know you all know about the portal. I also have dad here's powers. So I dare you to try and take me."**

**They looked to her intensely as Sniper walked forth," I'll take them."**

**She put a hand on his shoulder," Patience is a virtue."**

**Sorry I know it's not to good! It sort of rambles on and on with just stuff that pops up out of no where. I know and I'm sorry really! It'll be better next time I just sort of force myself to write it.**

**CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

**Kagome crossed her arms as Sniper rose his hand with small glowing orbs in his palm. She rose her hand, which had glowing orbs in the palms. Everyone in the family got in stance as she looked out," I would take pleasure in your death. Everyone in my family is dead and you joining them just bring it on. Does it not?"**

**Sniper muttered to her," Sensui is coming."**

**She nodded," I know he's coming, and he could kill them instantly I know but he won't I could tell he wants to see what I could do. Don't you?"**

**He averted his gaze," If I get to take at least five of them."**

**She smirked," What about you take half and I take half?"**

**He turned to her then put his hand down turning to her with a nod," When the sun sets we attack and deal."**

**She nodded as her father yelled," You have changed Kagome! Cursing your own flesh and blood to their death!"**

**" I'm wearing my flesh and my blood in different than yours!"**


	3. Family Reunion: The Massacre

Shadow Stalker

**Devil's Reincarnation**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakasho alright dido!**

**I want too personally apologize to everyone who read the last chapter it was inexcusable my lack, my time and dedication to that chapter then disappointing all of you with that crap. I am very sorry for that and I am asking you for your forgiveness as I attempt to redeem myself by doing a better job in this chapter. I ramble I must admit to all of you and obviously I just kept adding things to continue the chapter. This chapter should be better if it isn't I do accept flames and if you want me to feel pity to warn you I do not and also if you try to be offensive with your flame why do you read it? Or report you yet it is fine if you are simply telling me what I need to work on like many of you have which I am thankful for! With people helping me in my work it helps to make it better. Like when I first was on fan fiction my first review was a flame and now look at it so anyway I work hard to do my best and the jurisdiction you have is taken yet not everybody can like something it is simply a personal take. I apologize if I am boring you but please enjoy.**

**If one person could make history, then one person could change it, even though sadly it could take one person to also ruin it.**

Kagome stood sideways looking to them with a bored expression. Sniper was ready to kill with his look, as he was eager. He was really the forceful type even though it wasn't in his expressions it was obvious to her as she felt the energy he possessed. She smiled at his expression as they stood at a stand hold," So dad, relatives what do you plan on doing?"

Her uncle yelled to her instantly," You don't expect us to just stand here and let you through with a few simple words."

Kagome laughed as Sniper glanced to them as Kagome whispered," A few simple words all right I'll try it first but don't worry I don't plan on hurting you just yet. Jan ash shah on."

With the flick of her wrist a wave of power cascaded over the road right before it hurt the hoard of her family the ground burst up to spikes. Sniper looked outward with interests," What do you call that?"

She turned to him," An example."

The smoke then cleared as her family stood in fear and shock. The spikes then disappeared as she walked forth," How was that as a few simple words Uncle?"

Her family looked at her in shock yet some trembled. She looked around in interest then looked up to see the sun lowering in the sky. She smirked looking down then back to her victims," Do you wish to take part in this party?"

He smirked," Sure why not."

Kagome crossed her arms as Sniper rose his hand with small glowing orbs in his palm. She rose her hand, which had glowing orbs in the palms. Everyone in the family got in stance as she looked out," I would take pleasure in your death. Everyone in my family is dead and you joining them just bring it on. Does it not?"

Sniper muttered to her," Sensui is coming."

She nodded," I know he's coming, and he could kill them instantly I know but he won't I could tell he wants to see what I could do. Don't you?"

He averted his gaze," If I get to take at least five of them."

She smirked," What about you take half and I take half?"

He turned to her then put his hand down turning to her with a nod," When the sun sets we attack and deal."

She nodded as her father yelled," You have changed Kagome! Cursing your own flesh and blood to their death!"

" I'm wearing my flesh and my blood in different than yours."

Sniper then chose his targets sending blasts. She turned sitting on his motorcycle watching in boredom. She watched them fall in pain as her eyes reflected the scene in interest as if watching a movie. As they moved closer to fight him Sniper took them out instantly before they moved toward him. At least half were dead as she walked to him," Wow good job Sniper I must give you your props for that."

He smirked then dusted his hands together getting back. The rest of the relatives including her father looked to her. He yelled to her," What is with this?! You watch the dead fall with interest. You may be able to handle the downfall of your family but what I just say disgusts me!"

Kagome laughed covering her face then looking to him, "tell me if disgusts you so much why didn't you protect them? I mean I've seen you use a powerful barrier before and what is this? You just let them die."

Everyone glanced to her father as she put out her hand of power," This could wipe you out pretty easily you know but I want to take my time see what my family could do you know."

They ran to her as she stood there. She looked to their eyes as they then fell blood came down their eyes, noise, and mouth it was some sort of circuit break as she triggered a outbreak of fear causing blood. She looked up to her family," That was easy."

The next group came as she recited the same spell before. They were stabbed with the pricks of the earth and broken her father was spared in between the spilling of blood. A spill clashes his shirt as she grunted," Eww."

The spikes then disappeared as her father stood their blood over his face and clothes, as he was stunned. She walked to him over the blood and dead bodies. She then whispered," I told you didn't I, this is my flesh and this is my blood unlike all of you it's inside my body and not pouring out like a river."

He then narrowed his eyes grabbing a dagger trying to get her in the neck yet she disappeared into the shadows. Her voice transpired through his head," Nice try dad I thought you used to be the strongest what happened did I miss something?"

He then looked around yet she was gone. She then whispered," Kill yourself dad it's not like you're going to live that long with me here."

She then appeared before him holding the dagger," Look into my eyes dad."

He turned right that the moment taking the dagger and with a swing he fell to the ground. She put him in a trance and hypnotizing him to finish his own life. She turned from the dead bodies and walked toward Sniper with a satisfied smirk on her face. He looked to her," I think you've outdone yourself."

She put a hand on his shoulder," Thanks but couldn't of done it with so much satisfaction without you there."

He grunted smirking as she sat on the back of the bike suddenly there were applause. She looked behind her to see Sensui standing there with the others behind him," Amazing Destiny that was impressive no doubt. I was amazed."

She nodded," Thank you for your kind words but how long were you there?"

" Since the beginning I was impressed with your team work with Sniper also maybe you two should work together all the time."

They looked to each other shrugging as she looked to the darkening sky. Kagome then spoke," I'll send us all back to the cave I would like to meet these other people you spoke of."

She then shut her eyes as the shadows enveloped her and they were pulled down. Sensui and the others followed in the disappearance as they made it to the cave. She stood with the others in front of the cave as they begun to walk in. Kagome continued walking when she looked back to one of the people. She moved to walk next to him," Hey Seaman right?"

He nodded," Yeah, and you're Destiny I think that Sensui takes a liking to you."

She shrugged," Maybe but why are you here? You ought to have friends around here."

He stopped," Friends no such thing."

She stopped as he walked past her. She stopped there as a voice came behind her," What are you doing?"

She stood there," Meeting my teammates."

Kagome glanced back to Sensui then smiled," So who am I to meet again?"

He led her deeper into the cave as she followed with interest through the cave. Kagome continued on she felt a certain power source. She stopped," Is that the demon tunnel I feel?"

He nodded," it is feeling strange doesn't it."

She rose her eyebrow then nodded," I won't disagree with that ideal figurative speaking."

She then continued walking as he smirked," You're a good student aren't you?"

Kagome laughed," In English in a sense until I left here and there for demon hunting. I had friends who were demons and such and then it ended with a snap. I am guessing you've heard of my school record."

He nodded," Yes you have a record of sicknesses that I see were fraud. Then school was nothing as she ditched and skipped when your demon hunting days ended."

She nodded as Sensui stopped this time before the opening where the demon tunnel grew a man in a boat was under it somehow opening it. She walked forth," Amazing."

Sensui nodded leading her toward the tunnel. She walked with him in a drawing feeling. She then stopped her glowing hand came out as she narrowed her eyes," Is that man opening the portal with a spiritual meditate power?"

He nodded," Does that have an effect on you Destiny?"

She swallowed," In a sense it gives me a boost in my power yet my soul has been stolen repeatedly and could tug on my soul also."

"Interesting."

She rolled her eyes standing up," yeah."

With Hiei:

Hiei was circling around Kagome's house curiously. He rang on the doorbell five times but there was no answer even though the lights weren't on he was curious. He jumped the open window and looked around continuing in. He looked around the room then down to the whole house. It was an interesting fact that everything was so sorted. He continued around then reverted back to their earlier argument. He shook it out of his head then again began to look around.

Okay I hope that was good and I am sorry for the gruesome effect thing with the family fight. Also does anyone know that dude's name? You know the guy who tried opening the portal with the sea greenish hair. Please tell me I sort of forgot. Also HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!

CHAPTER PREVIEW:

" Sensui come look here," called Game Master in shock.

They walked to the TV carefully as she leaned on the back of the couch. She watched the TV as the news caster spoke," Police found a massacre on the outskirts of Kyoto. The victims were of the Higurashi clan. Recently also there was a death leaving Kagome Higuarshi the only one left. 18-year-old Kagome is now though also missing to anyone with this news please contact your local Police Department. Kagome is also in line for her father's company."

They turned to Kagome as she watched intrigued," Cool I'm on TV."

Sensui and Game Master that laughed as she stood up," Oh damn I forgot about that blood, be back I need to run to my house."

Gourmet turned to her," What about the police?"

She winked to him smiling," I can dodge then easily I am after all a master of disguise."

She then began to walk away with Sniper and Seaman following behind her. She turned to them raising her eyebrow," Following me?"

They shrugged as she continued on amused. She then disappeared with them into the shadows.


	4. The Enemy

**Shadow Stalker**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other anime forms I know sheesh but one day! Do not doubt me for you shall all one day kneel before me! MUHAHAHAHA**

**Sorry about that, I am a little hyper if you could 25 assortments of candy a little! Hehehe, anyway don't worry to those who were worried and everything about if you flamed me or not sort of things no one here has ever flamed me at all and plus I can change a positive to a negative. Also I was just saying that because one of my friends was flamed to end the story and the story was like 25 chapters. They read all the way to the 25th chapter and then reviews. Why would they read that far in the beginning if they detested the story so much just to flame them with saying, "that was horrible" I mean seriously! Yet also today is Jan. 4th and it is my birthday! I felt so special at school when people said happy birthday and remembered. My boyfr— I mean friend who is a boy not a boyfriend lalala…Okay it's my boyfriend, he remembered my birthday and usually guys aren't so sweet to remember yet he decorated my locker and bought me a huge teddy bear that took up most of my locker space. Even though I loved it so much! Anyway on to the story!**

**A Waltz is a Waltz for years no matter the change in its tune.**

**Sensui led her toward the rim of the same lake in the cave. She saw the man in the boat sitting there as she put a hand to her hip leaning slightly to the side. She looked to the demon entrance with interest as she walked toward the water. She suddenly was standing on the water as Sensui looked at her amazed. She continued walking then stopped as Sensui spoke," Kagome. Interested are we in the tunnel?"**

" **Intrigued yes. I mean this plan of yours is already genius yet the portal to my home and family stands before me in an instant."**

**Kagome's face seemed to darken with the joy of the idea. She turned to him in a flash with a wicked smile," It never brought me such joy."**

**Sensui seemed impressed with her comfort on the image before her and he could tell that Itsuki was also. He then spoke," Kagome this is Itsuki he is a Shadow Demon."**

**She nodded turning to him," Pleasure."**

**He nodded as Itsuki spoke with his eyes still closed focusing on the tunnel," It is nice to meet you also Kagome or Destiny the Elemental Demon."**

**Kagome laughed as her head drifted down to the water. Her head rose slightly up then turned jumped back to the shore," Alright then, so Itsuki tell me how is the portal progressing."**

**He opened his eyes slightly lifting his eyes to her and Sensui for a moment," it is beginning to open wider and wider. I feel now myself that I cannot stop the opening of the portal."**

**They all matched with their grins on their face. Kagome then turned when the two teammates sitting on the couch called to them.**

**" Sensui come look here," called Game Master in shock.**

**They walked to the TV carefully as she leaned on the back of the couch. She watched the TV as the news caster spoke," Police found a massacre on the outskirts of Kyoto. The victims were of the Higurashi clan. Recently also there was a death leaving Kagome Higuarshi the only one left. 18-year-old Kagome is now though also missing to anyone with this news please contact your local Police Department. Kagome is also in line for her father's company."**

**They turned to Kagome as she watched intrigued," Cool I'm on TV."**

**Sensui and Game Master that laughed as she stood up," Oh damn I forgot about that blood, be back I need to run to my house."**

**Gourmet turned to her," What about the police?"**

**She winked to him smiling," I can dodge then easily I am after all a master of disguise."**

**She then began to walk away with Sniper and Seaman following behind her. She turned to them raising her eyebrow," Following me?"**

**They shrugged as she continued on amused. She then disappeared with them into the shadows. Just then Kagome appeared right at the top of the flight of stairs to her house. She looked around carefully then turned to Sniper and Seaman," So why are you two following me?"**

**Sniper looked away as Seaman averted his gaze down to the ground. Kagome looked to them annoyed. She then laughed as she rubbed her temples," Either you don't trust me or you are worried about me?"**

**Sniper glanced back to me as she walked to him and kissed him on the cheek along with Seaman. She then smiled as they again began an awkward moment. Seaman blushed yet his hood hid it from her eyes. She laughed turning to the house. She opened the front door as Sniper followed her along with Seaman. She went over to the living room," Want anything to eat?"**

**They both answered slightly unnerved," No thanks."**

**Kagome then grabbed a blanket along with some CDs and her CD player. They followed her everywhere as she ran up the stairs. She opened the door to her room walking to the closet taking a few shirts, pants, skirts, and weapons she had left. She then turned to grab other personal belonging to slip into her sack when she saw Hiei sitting on her bed staring at her. She screamed in shock," AHHHH!"**

**Sniper and Seaman ran into the room, as Hiei seemed to look at her confused. Kagome moved Sniper and Seaman to the side," Hiei? What are you doing here?"**

**Sniper put his hand in front of her," Destiny move back this is a friend of the spirit detective."**

**She looked to him confused then back to Seaman who stood there calmly in a sense in a deadly manner. Sniper was being overbearing with his feeling of protective toward her. Kagome put a hand on Sniper's arm pushing it away as Hiei stared at her as if he were disappointed in her for something she had done. She looked to him," Hiei?"**

**He stared at her then glanced to Sniper and Seaman," Then who are they?"**

**Sniper's hands began to glow as she turned to him. She put her hand out as her other belonging slid into the bag on their own. She then put her hands up as if blocking something from overhead. The three were then pulled down into the shadows with Hiei heading in an angry rush toward them. Kagome then stood in the forest putting down her bag of items running toward Sniper yet first turning to Seaman," Go back to the cave!"**

**He seemed surprised yet at the same time indulged with fear he suddenly disappeared in the shadows back to the cave. Kagome glared at Sniper," What was that?!"**

**He stood there standing up straight to her," What are you talking about?"**

**She pushed him back angrily," All of that threatening and protecting me as if I was but a child being picked on?!"**

**He looked away then responded," I didn't think of you as a little girl for starters and threatening was because he was a spirit detective or part of the team!"**

**Kagome stopped suddenly. Her eyes seemed domineering in emotional cascades as she whispered painfully," Hiei."**

**She gripped the jewel around her neck then rubbed her eyes with a stiff cry," A spirit detective the enemy?"**

**Sniper turned back to her. He looked down to her then took her arm," Yeah the enemy whether you like it or not. Now you've made the choice of the side you want to be on. What do you want this to be acquainted as? Are you going to betray us?"**

**She glared at him glancing down to where his hand was gripping her arm. She looked back up to him then stopped pulling away calmly taking her bag and passing him but he took her arm," Look I'm sorry, but you chose this."**

**She looked up to him tilting her head with a sense of confusion," I forgive you for everything before that last sentence but why would you think I would betray you?"**

**Sniper murmured to her," You just came here."**

**She turned to him then stepped away kissing him on the lips. She moved back with a false look of trust. She then smiled and turned away," Emotions can never just come you must believe in them."**

**He stood there for a minute then yelled back to her," What was that?"**

**She turned to him as the shadows enveloped them," That? That was my example to you Sniper. My example to you is that emotions will always playoff your face the decision to show them is yours it's all in your head that kiss there was something called compassion and hang with me maybe you'll learn about some other things."**

**By time the conversation was over they were back at the cave. Sniper stood outside as she walking calmly. Just as she continued in she saw Seaman standing there as if sulking. Kagome looked around then walked toward him," Seaman?"**

**He looked up," Yeah?"**

**She mutter," I am sorry for bursting on you. I was in a really bad mood that's all and little sir Sniper wasn't helping."**

**He laughed with her little nickname and emotion masks she wore. He then answered happily," It's alright I get it."**

**Kagome nodded happy then as she began to walk back to the end of the cave spoke to him," just so you know, for the record Seaman. I will always be here for you as your friend no matter what. Even if the world turns the other way one day you can bet that I'll be here to help you through it."**

**He stood there a moment swallowing it in then nodded," Thanks, and Kagome."**

**" Yeah?"**

**" You're different then us you know that? You are better then us in your subjective ways yet then against you are so diverse."**

**Kagome looked down smiling then nodded continuing to walk toward the lit cave as she walked in she saw the TV still on with Game Master lying on the coach. She walked over throwing her bag to the side and looking down to hip while caressing his hair. She then stood up shutting the TV and heading over the water to Itsuki," where has Sensui gone?"**

**He spoke coolly," He seems to just be out and about somewhere. Unknown where though."**

**She nodded then asked," Itsuki? Do you have to stay awake day and night to focus on this portal?"**

**He rose his head then answered to her," meditating is a form of sleeping wouldn't you say?"**

**She nodded then asked," The one you all call Doctor I have not seen him or spoken to him since out interface before…"**

**"Hm?"**

**"Nothing."**

**" Alright then Destiny, yet you should rest the time comes soon for our plan to unfold."**

**She nodded then looked down to the water under her feet. She began sliding around it calmly then jumping back to the surface as an image appeared over the liquid waters," The spirit detectives."**

**WITH YUSUKE**

**Yusuke and the others sat around Murota as he looked around the area he seemed uneasy and afraid yet then all of a sudden his mind warped with known information. Yusuke looked around instantly, as did everyone else. Yusuke caught his eye on Sensui yet then before he could get a read out something shot Murota square in the head. Everyone took his or her attention from looking turning down to Murota in gasp as Yusuke picked up something. He stared at it intensely then gasped," AN ERASER?!"**

**Sensui then disappeared as Murota got up his hand to his forehead which was currently bleeding. Kurama offered," We should bring him to the hospital now!"**

**So they left. Sniper disappeared from the building top returning to the cave following Sensui. Everyone (Meaning Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Kaitou, Kido, guy with blue hair that can impersonate others, Genkai, and Botan.) stood in front of Murota calmly as he named off the people," Sniper, Doctor, Game Master, Gourmet, Sea Man, Sensui their leader, Itsuki, and Destiny the new one I heard him thinking she was the strongest and the only girl there."**

**Kurama turned to Yusuke," We have faced her before, and the one next to her has to one of the others."**

**Yusuke nodded," But then that means-this doctor guy has to be in this hospital. Just where?"**

**Everyone jittered at the idea and began looking around carefully. Murota( I shall now clarify I am not sure if this is the guy who can read minds) began to feel squeamish as Kurama then jumped seeing Hiei walking toward them. He had a confused look as Kuwabara yelled in shock," Shrimp?!"**

**Yusuke asked in curiosity," Hey Hiei what are you doing here?"**

**" I came to destroy these people and Sensui if you don't mind the help."**

**Genkai cut in before he could finish," We need all the help we can get he's in."**

**"Fine with me."**

**Everyone nodded yet did have a questionable eye on him. He then responded," I have unresolved issues."**

**WITH KAGOME**

**She looked down at the waters no emotions played on her face until a pause and she lifted her head with a smirk of interest," So Sniper was right on the mark. These people no these children- all these people are to be in our hands to destroy, yet then, Hiei was one of them too? This is saddening."**

**She then lifted her hand out as the image disappeared. Kagome stood up staring at Itsuki yet he was silent. She turned and walking toward the wall taking out her sleeping bag she had slipped in and going to sleep.**

**I hope that was good. Well it's okay at least it's sort of long right?! But anyway thanks for all the reviews and everything you guys it's a real boost of ego kidding! More of self esteem anyway buye!**

**NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

**Kagome sat down on the couch reading with her arm over the head of the back. She looked interested in the book other than slaving away to read it. Hands then covered her eyes as she whispered," Yes Sensui?"**

**He smirked," Just checking if you could recognize my aura."**

**She smirked turning to him closing her book with the bookmark sticking out," I am well on guard thank you Sensui yet from my proceedings I saw the Doctor entering in a battle he will lose."**

**He turned to her," Are you a fortune teller also?"**

**She laughed then shook her head," I know you could tell. Yet what would happen after? Do we leave him to rot in this insatiable world or do me put him out of his misery?"**

**Sensui put his hand under his chin then responded," None of the above he will lead to the end of himself."**

**She nodded then glanced back to see Sniper walking toward them. She turned away acting as if she weren't interested yet then Sensui spoke," We are to make nice with the spirit detective once he is in hands with the Doctor and you may present yourself well prepared though I want no fighting."**

**She nodded to him as he stood and left walking past Sniper on the way. She looked to Sniper aware of his actions to wish to talk about her little emotion lecture. She over lapped his legs and again began reading to only be stopped by Sniper's cool yet narrow voice," Kagome."**


	5. Intercourse

**Shadow Stalker**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakasho! So there!**

**I am sorry to all of you guys about the other stories. I know I am constantly reviewing this one but hey I have a huge imagination and inspiration run in this story and I am sure that all of my readers for this story don't really mind. Anyway I want to apologize for sucking on the names and remembering some things for the story and comparing to the series I guess I have problems plus insomnia is in a sense a good updating help. Yes, I have insomnia but hey for those who do not know what that is it's when you can't sleep at night at all and it's sometimes unhealthy. People die from lack of sleep but hey it's not big deal you know I don't think I'm that far in when it plays in thought. Anyway on to the story.**

**The daring may not live forever but the cautious do not live at all.**

**Kagome had awoken late since she slept pretty late also. By time she had awoken everyone had seemed to be gone. After a couple of minute of changing and combing her hair and such she seemed bored. The TV Sensui brought had only about 15 channels with nothing she seemed interested in yet then she noticed that Itsuki was gone also away from under the boat. After she finally seemed to give up to boredom she grabbed a book," The Four Powers?"**

**She shrugged then went over to the couch reading calmly seemingly amusing herself with that of the things she had around her other then TV for the moment. Kagome sat down on the couch reading with her arm over the head of the back. She looked interested in the book other than slaving away to read it. Hands then covered her eyes as she whispered," Yes Sensui?"**

**He smirked," Just checking if you could recognize my aura."**

**She smirked turning to him closing her book with the bookmark sticking out," I am well on guard thank you Sensui yet from my proceedings I saw the Doctor entering in a battle he will lose."**

**He turned to her," Are you a fortune teller also?"**

**She laughed then shook her head," I know you could tell. Yet what would happen after? Do we leave him to rot in this insatiable world or do me put him out of his misery?"**

**Sensui put his hand under his chin then responded," None of the above he will lead to the end of himself."**

**She nodded then glanced back to see Sniper walking toward them. She turned away acting as if she weren't interested yet then Sensui spoke," We are to make nice with the spirit detective once he is in hands with the Doctor and you may present yourself well prepared though I want no fighting."**

**She nodded to him as he stood and left walking past Sniper on the way. She looked to Sniper aware of his actions to wish to talk about her little emotion lecture. She over lapped his legs and again began reading to only be stopped by Sniper's cool yet narrow voice," Kagome."**

**She rose an eyebrow," Yes?"**

**He then murmured," What do you call this?"**

**She looked to him in wonder with a look of a blank face then spoke to him in a amusing tone," Emotions yet I'll be more specific on that after I sleep."**

**He stopped her again yet this time walking toward her," When you kissed me I knew what emotions were I went through them everyone does at a time yet when you haven't experienced a sort of emotion before everything you hypothesized about it changed quickly."**

**Kagome held the book to her lap while standing then smiled looking down with a sort of glint in her eyes yet it didn't disappear it remained in a comforting way," Yes it does doesn't it yet really when it comes to thought you'll figure everything out in the end. Don't you believe that Sniper?"**

**" I guess I do but then again I don't."**

**She nodded in understanding as he walked past her. His mere presence seemed to encourage her to be herself-to really understand how she could be her in all. It made her laugh when she brought it up yet she just slept 5 hours and was still a little tired but actually just wanted to relax out of the hassle of…Hiei. After a few hours Kagome opened her eyes in a hurry when someone whispered to her," Kagome?"**

**She opened her eyes calmly looking up to see Itsuki. She rose herself from the sleeping bad turning to him with questioned," Itsuki? What is it? Wait, you aren't in the boat."**

**He answered calmly to her," The demon tunnel is progressing itself now. It does not need me anymore."**

**She stood looking to him with understanding as she grabbed her Japanese kimono putting it on yet leaving it to hang around her. He then spoke," Sensui has sent word to you that the Doctor has begun his battle."**

**She nodded pulling her hair back so it would be put into a messy bun leaving hair strands to fall from her hair. She then began to walk yet before she left she asked," Sensui where has he gone with Gourmet?"**

**He turned to her then answered aware that she sensed their aura nowhere in the cave," He has gone on business."**

**She nodded then left the cave. Itsuki glanced at her leaving then crossed his arms looking at the demon tunnel calmly. Kagome continued running toward the exit of the cave. She waved a quick bye to Seaman and Sniper as Seaman returned the gesture yet Sniper stood looking as though he were prepared to follow yet Kagome disappeared in a cloaked dark instant. She then appeared inside the hospital. She looked around at the ill looking bodies on the ground as she continued to walk in. Suddenly there was a hoard of bugs. She looked out then tilted her head in a confused manner when they suddenly stopped in front of her she questioned," Could you guys show me to Doctor? I here he is having a battle right now."**

**The bugs seemed to move allowing her through as she shrugged then continued toward the area. She kept walking through in a confused manner. She then stopped when she saw an open door. She walked through as she saw someone on the ground. She walked toward him then bent over. His joints seemed to be frozen. His face had a look of pity yet horror. Kagome rose her eyebrow then noticed," You were with the Spirit detective naye?"**

**He didn't respond as she looked away then put her hand on his back pushing at a few pressure points stopping in an instant as he began to move again. She stood up as he followed," Thank you but how did you do that?!"**

**She stood there then jumped elbowing him in the face and kicking him in the gut as he jammed against the wall. Kagome then moved back," Your welcome."**

**Kagome then turned to the door walking out continuing toward the sounds and feeling of fighting. She then stopped when she saw Hiei standing before the two fighting, Doctor called out stopping the fight in an instant," Destiny?"**

**She stood there just staring at Hiei as he muttered," So it's true huh? You are one of the people working under Sensui, One of those people. Destiny what happened to that Kagome you speak of."**

**Kagome wore a pitiful look as the bug surrounded her they seemed afraid in having to fight the bugs yet she just snapped as the bug retreated. Kagome then murmured," I am not under him Hiei do not think I am a simple underdog, and those people are not what you may think."**

" **What do you think I am thinking?"**

**She spoke," You think they are pitiful creatures who have nothing better to do with their time. Working under those superior in skill and power and following their every order. I am afraid though that you are incorrect."**

**He didn't respond as Doctor yelled," Why did you tell them to leave? They could have distracted them!"**

**She shook her head then stepped back as shadows came around her. She spoke," That is not the way I will allow this battle to go it isn't right to just send them such a fatal force as that now fight-human to human. You may not be a demon yet guess what he isn't either...or so it seems."**

**With that she disappeared into the shadows. Kagome stood on top of the flag pole watching seeing Doctor yelling at her traitorous act. She smirked then continued watching with simple interest. Suddenly the Doctor was thrown out a window. She saw the pity and sorrows in the one named Yusuke's eyes. She then saw an old woman. Kagome smirked," Genkai."**

**She returned Doctor to the living as she then saw then staring at her. She looked to each of them including Hiei with a strong look of amusement and joy yet then saluted jumping backward disappearing in the endless word of the abyss. **

**Hiei looked out with the others then whispered," you made the wrong decision."**

**Kagome stood in front of the cave calmly stretching tiredly again yet then walked into the cave joyfully. She danced around then stopping when she saw Sensui and Gourmet standing there. Kagome looked at Gourmet," Something is different about you Gourmet."**

**He lifted his hand then nodded," A new person has come into my diet."**

**She stuck out her tongue in a look of disgust as they laughed. She then walked in with them following behind her. Kagome ran over to Seaman and Game Master who were sitting down on the couch playing a video game. She then jumped over the couch in between them," Hey you two."**

"**Hey Destiny."**

" **Hi, hi."**

**She watched the game then turned to Itsuki who leaned against the wall his eyes closed calmly as though analyzing something in his head. She then jumped to ease the tension and to make them more comfortable together," Hey who's hungry?"**

**Game Master won the game quickly as Seaman sighed then answered," I am I guess."**

**Game Master nodded," Yeah I'm starving!"**

**Gourmet answered turning away," I'm full."**

**Sensui looked at him then answered," Why not."**

**Itsuki shook his head," I do not need food."'**

**Sniper walked toward her," What do you have in mind?"**

**She cheered happily then answered," Pizza! Who wants to come get some with me?"**

**Game Master jumped as Seaman stood up. She turned to the others," I'll be back with Pizza Sensui and who every else wants some. Any requests?"**

**He shook his head as she nodded leaving with Sniper, Game Master, and Seaman following. They then disappeared in a shadow portal appearing in an alley. She turned to them," Okay ready you guys?"**

**They nodded walking out toward the pizza way across the street, which had an arcade next door. Game Master then shook her to gain her attention," Hey Destiny can I go hang out in there until you get the pizza?"**

**She nodded then turned to Sniper," Hey Sniper could you watch him incase we run into a Detective?"**

**He nodded to her leaving as Seaman asked seemingly on the edge," Why didn't you ask me to go? Do you think I am weak?"**

**She moved back with her hands up in defense," No! Seaman, don't run to conclusions like that its just Sniper's attacks don't draw a crowd if you were to fight with your water like power I am sure you would cause some commotion you know. I wouldn't look down on you like that!"**

**He cooled down; it was true he didn't like being looked down on. He didn't like be bullied and that was why he was part of this. So people wouldn't order him around or push him around- or even hurt him. Kagome then walked in getting two pizzas. One was a veggie and the other was a mix. She then came out after paying. Sniper and Game Master walked out as they walked to the alley yet as she was prepared to go she saw Hiei looking down to her. She narrowed her eyes then gave the boxes to Sniper," I'll send you home I need to take care of something, clear the air."**

**He looked at her," What do you mean what if you get in a fight with a detective?"**

**She smiled," Don't worry I can handle myself fine."**

**He looked at her calmly as Seaman and Game Master watched her. She looked to them in a smile then spoke to ease the tension," I'll be fine and start eating before me."**

**They nodded as a shadow over took them. Kagome looked up with a glare jumping up in front of him," Hiei."**

"**Destiny."**

**She seemed struck with that yet then she nodded," yeah that's me."**

**He grunted yelling back to her," And who were they?!"**

**She moved back in shock by his anger and voice. She then looked away," Look whether I like it or not we are in this fight and we aren't on the same side. I'm sorry but I can't hide from you, I can't cower from you and I can't let you just go on by. You need to understand that."**

**He narrowed his eyes," Then next time around if it were to come to it we are to be enemies."**

**She nodded then spoke," So now if there is anything to say just say it now."**

**He nodded then spoke," I didn't expect it honestly for you to go to that sense of murder."**

**She yelled to him," How could you stand there and judge me as though you know what I stand as?!"**

" **I'm not judging you because it doesn't make a difference I loath you."**

" **I don't need that from you Hiei! You need to try and understand!"**

**He then spoke out into the wind," Well I don't."**

**She then lifted her hand as dark aura surrounded it with purple surges of lightning. She then jumped up and threw it where he stood missing him on purpose. She glared out disappearing in the blast. Kagome stood in the middle of the cave to see everyone eating. She smiled," I thought you weren't hungry."**

**Gourmet shrugged as Itsuki looked to her," I thought I would try it out. I may not require food yet that doesn't mean I can't taste."**

**She nodded running over and grabbing a piece of pizza before they could eat it. She smirked to them laughing sitting down with a tired expression. She looked toward the demon tunnel then thought to herself _Hiei…_ **

**After eating everyone fell asleep pretty soundly. Once everyone slept as she formed a small form of light in her hand. She closed her eyes," Where is his reincarnation?"**

**She then stopped her eyes flashing open," Inuyasha."**

**What do you think?! I hope it's okay I am a little sleepy when I was typing it up so maybe that might be a reason for any mess ups or that's just an excuse but anyway hope it was good! Also I know that it's not as good as the other chapters or what is expected but hey I hope it's okay the next chapter should be up very soon! Also Vikings(football team for the people who don't watch football. It's Minnesota's Team)are against the Packers( Green Bay, Wisconsin's team) and actually winning! Yah! Sorry.**

**NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

" **Inuyasha" she whispered with a hint of victory in her voice. She made her voice sound as if she were rubbing it in. **

**The black haired teen turned to her as she stood with her hands in her pockets. The wind blew her hair over her face as she brought a chilling look his way yet with a smile. He asked her in confusion," Who are you?"**

**She put her hand up as a light traced around her then toward her hand with a red light. She smirked," I am an old friend, and your name hasn't changed which is good it makes it easier."  
**

**He then stepped toward her bravely," What is that?! What are you talking about?!"**

**She threw it up then jumping kicking it toward him landing on the ground. He ran trying to get away yet then was hit landing on the ground on all fours. She smiled as he stood up looking around," Kagome?"**

**She smirked," Hey their Inuyasha, long time no see."**

**He looked around then to his hands and clothing," What? What am I doing here? In these clothes…and my human form?!"**

**Kagome put her hand on his hip tilting to the left answering to him," You are in my era, after your death, in your reincarnation which-sorry to burst your bubble is human."**

**He turned to her angrily yelling," Why am I here in my reincarnated form?! Kagome what are you doing?! What has happened?"**

**She smirked in response," I am in need of your stubborn services…and I won't take no for an answer."**

**Her eyes flashed with a red light then disappeared as she smiled to him making him ice over with uncertain fear.**


	6. Soul Stealer

Shadow Stalker

Devil's Reincarnation

Disclaimer: You know already geeze I don't need to repeat myself do I?!

Anyway I am sorry for not updating in like forever but this is the end of the semester for me at school and there is a ton of testing I am like failing math as it is and I really don't want to. So I need to do well on all my tests to pass. I really want to do will on it and I am suppose to be studying but I have been doing homework for four hours. I didn't get out of school since 5:30 because I have play practice and I was at…some dude's basketball game yet it's some dude just a friend alright geeze.

It says in God we trust but does he trust us?

Kagome about 9 am in the morning as she got dressed in a simple t-shirt with blue jeans and high heel boots. She grabbed a jean jacket over her and let her hair fall. She saw the others sleeping yet Sensui and Itsuki long gone. She knew better than to expect them to fall asleep by now. So as she began walking out of the cave a voice trailed in the back of her head," Kagome…"

She turned quickly in suspicion as she walked foreword to the darkness. She was the conductor of darkness how would someone become wary from her eyes. This was the only moment she ever felt so blind. A sigh transpired from her as she turned thinking to ease herself, _it's nothing, I just woke up way too early for my own good. Anyway Kagome come on pep up now! We are here for a cause that needs to be heard of and shall be put in action with his help whether he likes it or not. It's my turn to be the controller of time and space not just the bender. _

Suddenly darkness twisted around her and drew her down to the bows of earth. She looked up to the sky in disgust as she was engaged in the darkness. The sun was perfectly set in the clear cloudless sky. The emotion running through the people would simply be the everyday routine. The unknown captions of the real world unknown to their senile minds as they thought the simple ways. Yet in the mind of one fire apparition it was a battle between the life he was born of. The rebel, that was him, but now there was a woman who was not his sister but just a woman who he was compatible with not just allies as that. He sighed in exasperation with his anecdotal thoughts. The wind blew over him when he saw her appear in the alleyway under him. Thinking to himself he asked, _I knew it, she would return to this alleyway. The closest to the school where that source of light ventured. Could it be a trap or is it truly a simple trail. Did she expect me to follow to try and lure me into this idea she has in her head? No, I don't believe she can differentiate my mind nor do I believe she would try. _

Kagome stopped suddenly when she saw a figure running toward the empty schoolyard. She saw the long black hair and felt the similarity between his aura and Inuyasha's. A smirk played across her face as she stood tall walking toward her. He stopped in front of her with a skid his books in hand as he wore a simple black school uniform.

" Inuyasha" she whispered with a hint of victory in her voice. She made her voice sound as if she were rubbing it in.

The black haired teen turned to her as she stood with her hands in her pockets. The wind blew her hair over her face as she brought a chilling look his way yet with a smile. He asked her in confusion," Who are you?"

She put her hand up as a light traced around her then toward her hand with a red light. She smirked," I am an old friend, and your name hasn't changed which is good it makes it easier."

He then stepped toward her bravely," What is that?! What are you talking about?!"

She threw it up then jumping kicking it toward him landing on the ground. He ran trying to get away yet then was hit landing on the ground on all fours. She smiled as he stood up looking around," Kagome?"

She smirked," Hey their Inuyasha, long time no see."

He looked around then to his hands and clothing," What? What am I doing here? In these clothes…and my human form?!"

Kagome put her hand on his hip tilting to the left answering to him," You are in my era, after your death, in your reincarnation which-sorry to burst your bubble is human."

He turned to her angrily yelling," Why am I here in my reincarnated form?! Kagome what are you doing?! What has happened?"

She smirked in response," I am in need of your stubborn services…and I won't take no for an answer."

Her eyes flashed with a red light then disappeared as she smiled to him making him ice over with uncertain fear. Inuyasha stepped back in a wavering feeling by the way she spoke to him. He understood that it has been a while but this was a completely different Kagome. She generated such a cold feeling of fear and anxiety. It just seemed to descend into a world of uncertainty," Kagome what is going on?"

She walked foreword in a lullaby sort of voice yet still a taunting echoing voice," Inuyasha, Inuyasha. Shame on you why would you think anything was going on other than what has always been happening. Afraid that I have changed?"

Inuyasha staggered back," No, I mean everybody changes. But I don't mean…"

Kagome laughed then looked away she suddenly appeared in front of him taking his arm when darkness enveloped them. He looked around afraid as she suddenly stopped they were before the demon tunnel. Kagome moved toward him pressing her lips against his tightly. His eyes widened then softened yet before he was able to cope with the kiss she backed away. A sense of smoke drew from his lips into her own. She smirked standing back as he fell to his knees gripping his neck tightly his eyebrows scrunched together in complete confusion and utter pain," Ka-go-me."

Kagome bent down kissing him on the cheek," What's wrong cat got your tongue?"

She moved back meowing as he fell to the ground. She rose her head stepping back leaning on her back leg while turning to the demon tunnel. They clawed out to be released as she smiled wagging her finger," Now, now, now. Don't be too greedy you can't eat him. He's my toy and we're going to play just a little longer. But don't worry when it comes to the time you will be released completely to this world it has humans everywhere and creatures of dwellings."

She laughed under her breath glancing to Inuyasha, as he suddenly was levitated into the air before her. She snapped as he stood tall staring at her without any expression in view," Hello there Inuyasha, I'm sorry I had to do this but you see I knew you would say no and that just wouldn't do. I had to have you here so in the end you would still be alive just a little longer, I didn't say I wouldn't kill you just so you know. Now, do me a favor, go find Hiei and bring him to me. Don't hurt him but don't let him hurt you remember you are now a full demon just controlled-by me."

Inuyasha then disappeared into the shadow. Kagome rested her hands on her hips tapping her foot calmly then stretching and turning to the TV. She saw the people still sleeping and knew they didn't see anything. She glanced to Sniper," Wow he actually can be calm and sleep."

She then lifted Game Master up so his head wasn't at an angle to hurt him when he woke up stiff. She relaxed turning on the TV and leaving it low as the news reporter spoke in her strong boisterous words," The search for Kagome Higuarshi has seemingly ended. Our sourced inform us that Kagome Higuarshi has currently been residing in Southeast Asia with some remaining family due to her family's deaths. We deduct that she has been free to travel through the widened US due to her new power over the family's business. Ms. Higuarshi was strongly hit with the news of the murdered families and so forth is taking an iron fist roll over the business following in her father's shadow…"

Kagome rolled her eyes," Anything but."

"…as the president of the Corp. The murder over the massacre of Highway 44 was found to be Inuyasha Takashima of Honshu High School. His fingerprints and all other evidence fits perfectly. Currently on trial for murder Inuyasha has been predicted to have the death penalty."

She turned off the TV," Wow they're good. Sure know how to make it all up and put it all together."

Laughter rang at the thought yet then when it went to Inuyasha she didn't feel sorry for his parents or now disgraced family. She fixed it perfectly for the future events. Who said she wasn't a genius? She looked to her watch which read 11 am," Wow these guys sure can sleep."

Kagome stood up stretching again then gripped her stomach. She then remembered she didn't have any breakfast yet," So, off to the city again?"

She disappeared into the shadows calmly into the city. Sniper opened his eyes looking out to the cave and demons," Hm, Inuyasha."

Sniper stood up and began to walk toward the demon tunnel in interest. He wanted to know who this full demon was that this girl seemed to take control of. Obviously there was past history between the two. Yet what kind of past history could it simply be a romantic or more devious thing. An enemy or a friend? Who knows-yet eventually he would find out anyway.

Kagome from the coffee shop a coffee cup and donut in hand. She drank the coffee slowly then changed her look to the people walking past unaware of what was in store for them. Just blind…it make amused her of how blind they were. Kagome bit her donut chewing throwing her hair back casually," hm, to wrapped up in their own lives to see the bigger picture that is laid out for them. I loath humans with their constant whining of life yet constant bragging."

Okay I'm sorry that was so short please attempt to not flame me. Please!!!! I really don't need that right now!

NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:

Kagome pushed him angrily," What the hell? What do you mean by that?!"

Sniper gripped her wrists attempted to end her rage and hitting. They hurt really both emotionally and physically. She was angry and he started it," I am telling you the truth it was what happened."

She pushed him away moving back hardily able to steady her breathing," Stay away from me! Why didn't you help him?! What is the point of team mates if you just leave him there to rot?!"

He yelled moving toward her as she moved back trying to keep in her untamed anger," You don't get what the real theme is Kagome! You look at things like a peaceful child! This isn't the world you want! We don't live like that! Don't you know what we have been attempting to do?!"

" I know very will what we have been trying to do! I honestly do! But you can't just let this occur! Together we continue this no matter what! I promised him! You made me a liar Sniper! You made me lie to him about something I am utterly serious about!"

To retort with the same fear," What about that Inuyasha guy huh?! Want to explain that to me?! You betrayed him didn't you?! What is your excuse there?"

" We were nothing in the beginning and nothing in the end but you, you let Seaman drown in his own sea. I won't let that go! I know you knew but you didn't do anything to stop it! I hate you!"

Before he could respond she was gone. She disappeared to the falling rain. She turned back to the cave fully of people casting there looks from him yet Sensui was simple still gone in a utter unison to everyone else. He lifted his collar and ran after her into the rain.


	7. Reble

Shadow Stalker

Devil's Reincarnation

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakasho

Okay here is another chapter just because you guys rock so hard! Anyway, just so you all know I am writing this from the hospital. I have been here for like ever and I am no exaggerating at all. It is horrible actually not to bad there be cable and good food. It's awesome really but yeah. I'm just trying to fill up some space here so you know and all. Anyway onward to the story and if you have any suggestions at all you are welcome to put them in your review or e-mail me with them. My e-mail is on my bio thing.

Revolution, those words play dimly in my head. For the better or worst they say. The people who die would eventually go to a better place or to a worse. Is there a worst place than?

Chelsea Y.

Kagome stood there looking from the bridge down to the sniveling river. The bridge was empty and solemn no one walking arrayed but only the wind and sun's rays around her. She tilted her head to her shoulder leaning on the railing when she heard some footsteps. She glanced to the right then spoke," I thought you wouldn't come, after all we are enemies now aren't we?"

Hiei's voice responded," We are, you are the one who made that decision now didn't you?"

She pushed herself up straight turning to him," It's ironic, before we were friends and then this. Yet you can't blame me for choosing a different side, it can't be my fault."

" Too late I already blame you," he spoke calmly yet his heart wrenched with his own words.

She staggered back then looked away nodding. She crossed her arms in acknowledgment of his own words then spoke to retort to his," I accept that blame Hiei. But…"

She silenced herself as Hiei changed the subject," who was the demon who you sent to get me?"

Kagome rose her head then muttered in an answer," his name is Inuyasha, we were acquaintances far, far, back then."

Hiei nodded then looked away as Kagome walked toward him. She took something from her pocket and gave it to him. Her eyes were blank and clouded as he looked up to her. Grasping the object she spoke," It's an explanation Hiei-a copy of the video Chapter Black."

Confused he looked at it then to her. He lifted it up and threw it into the river. Kagome looked to him confused when he pulled her into his grasp. She gasped then wrapped her arms around him sadly," Hiei what are you doing?"

He whispered," Just for a second I am forgetting that we are enemies. You don't understand what it is like to live through such a life as mine. For this second I want you to understand that you are an indifferent person to me. Someone important to me."

Kagome whispered," For a second."

He held her tighter. This small moment in time was healing every wound on his body and warming his soul. She moved back her hands to her head," this is wrong Hiei. We are on different sides of the wall and this won't work out for me I won't let you get hurt because of me in the end. I'm sorry."

She then turned ready to run but he spoke in the last split second before the darkness took her," I won't let you go not without a fight."

She turned to him quickly then stopped, as she was gone. He turned from her and disappeared in an instant. What drew him to that action confused him but he couldn't lie it was true what he felt the emotions that came between them. This was wrong what side she had decided to stand on. He was a neutral party at times yet now he wasn't anymore. He was on the other side across of her. He murmured to himself," Kagome…"

Kagome sat outside the cave her back set against the cave wall. Her head was between her legs with them bent up as she gripped her knees. Tears trailed down her pale skin and dropped to the ground. She muffled a weak cry then pushed her legs together hugging her knees. She whispered," Hiei."

She looked up the sun was setting and the sky was darkening before her eyes. Her shadow was nothing but a dream, as controller of the dark; she felt a shadow was of no importance. She held herself casting her eyes downward and continuing to weaken. Her mind wandered painfully to the ideas of the two different sides they were on. She didn't want him to be so close yet so far away. She didn't want to be enemies with him. It didn't feel right in her mind. Ending her melancholy feeling she stood up grasping the rocky wall. Rising her head she noticed the dark storm clouds drawing inward. Taking a step foreword in confusion she stopped," A storm? Darkness should come in about 15 minutes."

She stepped back staggering a little when a hand grasped her shoulder. She turned around," Sniper?"

" Why were you crying?"

She shook her head warily then crossed her arms," don't mind it Sniper. It's just me and my issues."

Laughing a little she turned to him smiling and walking away. Sniper watched her go and turned away. His heart ached when he heard her crying.

Kagome continued to walk deeper into the cave when she saw Gourmet," Hey Go how's your diet?"

He didn't respond. She rose an eyebrow and walked foreword reaching out to grasp his shoulder. Yet then again when she asked," Gourmet?"

He stood up and left the area confused. Turning to him confused one last time she continued to walk downward to hear the sounds of Game Master playing his video games. She walked toward him jumping over the couch and scaring him as he paused the game jumping off the couch. In laughter she stared at him," Hey there Game Master what's up?"

" Nothing just playing some video games, wanna play?"

Grabbing a remote control she nodded and sat back. He sat next to her setting up the game. Kagome rose her head to the demon tunnel then asked," Where did Seaman go?"

He shrugged," I think he went with Mr. Sensui."

Vaguely nodding she began to play against him. He laughed," Hey!"

She passed him with her car racing," nice try!"

The rain then began to fall as Sniper returned inside. She simply sat there not truly noticing that he was there soon Game Master was soon falling asleep due to the flattening day. She turned off the game lying him down and stretching. With a yawn she heard someone call her name," Kagome."

Turning her head coolly she saw Sensui and Itsuki looking to her. Confused and curious she jumped from the couch walking toward them," What's up?"

Itsuki responded to her," Sniper has some news to speak to you about."

Sensui nodded," he is near the exit of the cave."

Baffled she walked past them toward the exit. Once she saw Sniper. She called him name," Sniper?"

Sniper turned to her with his cold stainless face. She stopped next to him his arms in his pockets. Kagome stopped in front of him as he avoided her intense gaze. Lifting her hand she averted his face toward her's. Confused her eyes clouded with mystery," Sniper what's wrong."

" Listen Kago- Destiny I mean. I need to talk with you, it's about Seaman and this is just for your information that is it."

Kagome moved back putting her arms to her side," What are you talking about?"

Sniper took a harsh breath then spoke," Seaman was sent to take care of one of the spirit detectives…"

Stopping she pulled back her breath remembering the fact that Hiei was put together with that name. She muffled," And."

He continued," He was beaten, he hasn't achieved his objective and was beat he is most likely dead that we could tell."

She staggered back grabbing her heart almost falling. He moved toward her taking her shoulder," Are you okay?"

Pushing him away from her she glared at him tears threatened to fall over her tough façade. Anger replaced her surprise as she began to hit him harshly on the chest as he held her tighter in his arms. Kagome pushed him angrily," What the hell? What do you mean by that!"

Sniper gripped her wrists attempted to end her rage and hitting. They hurt really both emotionally and physically. She was angry and he started it," I am telling you the truth it was what happened."

She pushed him away moving back hardily able to steady her breathing," Stay away from me! Why didn't you help him! What is the point of team mates if you just leave him there to rot!"

He yelled moving toward her as she moved back trying to keep in her untamed anger," You don't get what the real theme is Kagome! You look at things like a peaceful child! This isn't the world you want! We don't live like that! Don't you know what we have been attempting to do!"

" I know very will what we have been trying to do! I honestly do! But you can't just let this occur! Together we continue this no matter what! I promised him! You made me a liar Sniper! You made me lie to him about something I am utterly serious about!"

To retort with the same fear," What about that Inuyasha guy huh! Want to explain that to me! You betrayed him didn't you! What is your excuse there?"

" We were nothing in the beginning and nothing in the end but you, you let Seaman drown in his own sea. I won't let that go! I know you knew but you didn't do anything to stop it! I hate you!"

Before he could respond she was gone. She disappeared to the falling rain. She turned back to the cave fully of people casting their looks from him yet Sensui was simple still gone in an utter unison to everyone else. He lifted his collar and ran after her into the rain.

Kagome stopped in the rain collapsing onto the ground. She just sat there looking down," Why does everything keep doing this to me?"

A hand rested itself on her shoulder as she looked up," Hiei?"

He spoke to her," I told you I wouldn't give up."

She just stared at him as he bent down whipping the tears away with his thumb. She took his hand weakly then looked up," Why are you crying? Is it my fault?"

He never sounded so sentimental. She murmured," You really want this to work don't you?"

Hiei simply nodded," I do, but do you want it to."

Nodding in a response she murmured," I do, but listen to me Hiei. You know this can't happen we aren't on the same side here. Please understand."

He gripped her shoulders," Look me in the eye and tell me you don't feel something between us."

She stood up and turned away yet first setting her lips on his cheek. He stopped suddenly as she pulled back and ran off just as she did she saw Sniper. He stopped suddenly staring at her," Kagome."

She stepped back," What are you doing here?"

" I was worried about you."

Kagome snorted then turned away," yeah, and I have something to say. Inuyasha and I, my fact is that I did betray him and I have no remorse nor will I ever. Don't know why it's just the way it is."

Sniper responded," Forget what I said Kagome, it was just-in the moment."

Shaking her head she walked past him," No, it wasn't."

He grabbed her wrist," Stop it, you can't keep doing this."

" What am I doing?"

" You're mixing up this whole purpose to be good and bad. You are acting like an angel who's gone bad under some spell."

Yelling to defend herself she responded," I made the decision to do this, so don't think different because you are incorrect!"

Ripping away from him she disappeared into the darkness. Hiei disappeared with her as Sniper was left standing there in the raining abyss.

What do you think? Was it okay. Hope so…anyway chow! 

NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:

Kagome stood on the rooftop next to Sniper and Sensui. She glanced to him then toward the building they were set on. She simply stared into the clear glass windows when she caught sight on Seaman. Prepared to run to him joyfully something grabbed her arm. It was Sensui. He spoke to her," it's too late, he was always the weakest link."

She whispered," But, Sensui."

He didn't respond as he jumped to the next building top. Staring toward Seaman she turned to Sniper who wore an aggressive face. She warned him," Sniper…"

Suddenly she caught eye on Seaman who was starving at him afraid. Sniper rose his arm prepared to attack him yet then she whispered," Seaman…duck."

He ducked instantly as Kagome jumping kicking Sniper in the gut. He fell back as she glanced back to him then jumped across to the next building grasping onto the window and fazing through. With a soft look she looked to Seaman," Seaman…I'm glad you aren't dead. I was worried."

He looked at her," Kagome, you can't. You'll be hunted down and Sniper well."

She turned to see Sniper staring at her softly," He'll forgive me."

She turned to him again and wrapped her arms around him calmly," I have to go."

He looked up to her then smiled a little as she turned to the two figures resting on the ground. She walked over to the blue haired girl lifting the bookcase off and looking," They're going to have to heal her."

She smiled to him then fazed through the building jumping out landing with Sniper. Looking to him kindly he turned away," I forgive you."

She nodded then saw Hiei standing with the other detectives. She nodded to him as he turned disappearing with a sort glance.


	8. Goodbye my Friend

**Shadow Stalker**

**Devil's Reincarnation**

**Does anyone else notice that I just type here to take up space? Hahaha well I do and I just keep going and going. Today is Valentines Day according to me or the day I am typing this I hope that you make the best of this holiday and even though it is a commercial holiday, enjoy. My school gives out flowers and suckers and I got two cardinals and four suckers. I am so happy and it was from a guy I mean he's macho but he's awesome. Hoping this to be the holiday of wonders where you may here the words I love you from someone who you care deeply for as they do too. Lalala chow dolls and action figures. This chapter is dedicated to Hiei+KagomeRough Love for pushing me to review and caring about me while I was at the doctors as did you all thanks so much!**

**As the vines of emotion run through these drenching blood filled veins so does the internal love in which heightens the flame of love for you in my heart. **

**False Prophet**

**Kagome stirred in her sleep wildly she was having fearful nightmares of the occurrence with Seaman. Images of pain of suffering surges through her as she jumped up gasping for air. She was shaking and sweat sprayed over her body. She rose her head to see cracks in the ceiling," I reached up that far?"**

**Someone then took her hand," Kagome?"**

**Rising her head she locked eyes with Sniper. Stealing her hand back she moved away calmly. He stared at her with a sorrow filled emotion. She got to her knees in a crouching position ready to jump away from his grasp at any moment yet then he whispered," Forgive me."**

**Responding in a shaky tone," We have nothing to talk about Sniper."**

**This time he became forceful as he grabbed her hands and pulled her just inches from his face," Destiny! Please listen to me! You need to listen! Forgive me for this. Everything just happened. I didn't mean for it to. It just…I want you to understand what I am trying to say!"**

**" You aren't team mates this whole thing is a one and all. It doesn't matter to you does it. To anyone."**

**Jumping up in a defensive position he yelled defensively," Don't compare me!"**

**Kagome pulled away then stood up and prepared to leave the cave until Sensui called," Destiny!"**

**She turned around, as did Sniper. He then informed them," We have a little job to do."**

**Kagome stared at him, as did everyone when Sniper stood tall, "Alright then."**

**She glanced to him sighing and crossing her arms. Sensui nodded to her, as soon everyone was captivated into the shadows. Within the shadows Sensui spoke to Sniper in a hush hush tone then with everyone else they abided with his orders and commands. **

**Arriving at the destination Kagome stood on the rooftop next to Sniper and Sensui. She glanced to him then toward the building they were set on. She simply stared into the clear glass windows when she caught sight on Seaman. Prepared to run to him joyfully something grabbed her arm. It was Sensui. He spoke to her," it's too late, he was always the weakest link."**

**She whispered," But, Sensui."**

**He didn't respond as he jumped to the next building top. Staring toward Seaman she turned to Sniper who wore an aggressive face. She warned him," Sniper…"**

**Suddenly she caught eye on Seaman who was staring at him afraid. Sniper rose his arm prepared to attack him yet then she whispered," Seaman…duck."**

**He ducked instantly as Kagome jumping kicking Sniper in the gut. He fell back as she glanced back to him then jumped across to the next building grasping onto the window and fazing through. With a soft look she looked to Seaman," Seaman…I'm glad you aren't dead. I was worried."**

**He looked at her," Kagome, you can't. You'll be hunted down and Sniper well."**

**She turned to see Sniper staring at her softly," He'll forgive me."**

**She turned to him again and wrapped her arms around him calmly," I have to go."**

**He looked up to her then smiled a little as she turned to the two figures resting on the ground. She walked over to the blue haired girl lifting the bookcase off and looking," They're going to have to heal her."**

**She smiled to him then fazed through the building jumping out landing with Sniper. Looking to him kindly he turned away," I forgive you."**

**She nodded then saw Hiei standing with the other detectives. She nodded to him as he turned disappearing with a sort glance. Kagome turned to Sniper then wrapped her arms around him," Thank you I needed that."**

**He nodded as they then disappeared in a gust of dark wind appearing next to Sensui on each side. Kagome had her arms crossed as Sensui glanced to each of them. Yusuke yelled angrily," You!"**

**Kurama and Kuwabara had the same response, as did Genkai at having a sense of knowing her. She sighed tilting her head to the side," Hey, flattered you remember me. I didn't think I made that much of an impression."**

**They glared at her as Sniper and Sensui glared at them speaking in unison," Stop glaring at her."**

**Everyone was in surprise at the edgy feeling of their voice. Kagome smiled," I'm the only girl here it might have something to do with that."**

**Yusuke then ran at Sensui," your little brochure of opening the demon tunnel sucks!"**

**Kagome and Sniper moved as he yelled," Destiny watch out."**

**" Sniper to your left."**

**Kagome and Sniper crossed avoiding each other's attackers. They then moved back as Sensui ordered," Move back Gourmet's got him."**

**They nodded to each other turning and running off. This shocked everyone yet then Kurama and Yusuke went after them. Kagome turned to Sniper," Why are you slowing down."**

**" I have a different order."**

**She looked at him strangely yet then he got onto his motorcycle as she continued running. _What is going on? Sniper has a bad aura surrounding him. Sensui's plan. I don't want Sniper to get hurt or…Hiei._**

**Her mind swirled yet then a truck stopped before. Gourmet sat there grasping Kuwabara with Sensui, and Game Master sitting there. She laughed jumping into the back of the truck," so Game Master you can drive now?"**

**Kuwabara mumbled since he was gagged yet then Game Master yelled back to her," hey I'm pretty darn close to beating you in Need for Speed."**

**She added," not."**

**They then drove when behind them came Yusuke riding a bike. Everyone shared a laugh as they continued on to the highway ridge road. Kagome sat on the hood of the truck watching coolly with little interest. She then saw Sniper driving with high speed against Yusuke. Jumping up in joy seeing him there she smiled. Kuwabara screamed," Uremishi!"**

**Gourmet tightened his hold as Sensui ordered," Destiny hit the wheel of the bike Sniper well handle this."**

**She nodded creating a black orb and throwing it to hit the wheel. They then continued back. Sniper came off his bike as Yusuke stared at him," Your girlfriend's got good aim."**

**Sniper glared at him then lifted his hand sending lit darts to him as he evaded sort of yet then there were range markings on his body. Yusuke responded in a cocky voice," Oh yeah you tattooed me that is real bad."**

**" Those markings are like transmitters you see. Everyone I send after you well always hit its mark and find you. No matter what. So you can't sleep without wondering if you are really so safe."**

**Thinking to himself Yusuke sighed, great to top off the Spirit Detective job I've got full on personal guard time. This is so stupid. I could have just ignored this whole thing!**

**Yusuke then turned and ran off to the woods. Sniper smirked then disappeared. Yusuke ran into the forest stopping in the clearing carefully when rocks came at him. He threw them off easily then yelled angrily," Is this all you got come face me!"**

**Knives then came at him as he turned running around the tree and that ended. He sighed then walked foreword to see a truck coming at him. He yelped turning and running from it as it went through the trees like nothing. Shifting to the cliff he went off the edge as the truck followed blowing under him. He crawled up sighing," wow, to close for comfort."**

**He looked up to see Sniper facing him with a gun in hand. He was still when suddenly Hiei appeared from nowhere. Sniper gasped dropping the gun and collapsing back going to the ground. Hiei looked down to him when suddenly a scream came," Sniper!"**

**Hiei looked up in confusion and shock as did Yusuke prepared to fight her. Kagome rose his head up to her chest leaning her head on his," Sniper! Please open your eyes. Don't go without saying good-bye to me. Please."**

**His whispered hardly in hearing range," I'm sorry-Dest-iny. I'm not forcing you to do this...you can le-ave. Whene-."**

**Suddenly he was dead. She caressed his pale face tears wielding up in her eyes as Hiei walked toward her resting a hand on her shoulder," Kagome…I had to do this please forgive me."**

**She laid Sniper down gently and kissed him on the forehead weeping gently then whipping her tears away turning to Hiei. She wiped the staining pain then whispered," It was inedible that this was going to happen. I just fought from it. He was the one there…Hiei the game's not up yet I have to go back good-bye."**

**Yusuke was just there confused as ever. Hiei nodded to her as she disappeared with Sniper.**

**How sad. Yet we knew that was going to happen sometime. Also I apologize for the bolding and no bolding the web keeps doing that and also if you don't read the top here is a repeat. This chapter is dedicated to Hiei+KagomeRough Love. Thanks so much!**

**Next Chapter Preview:**

**Game Master stood there in shock and pain as he played against Kurama. He was going to die the ultimate choice in the end. He couldn't do anything in that helpless state. He then felt someone rest a hand on his," Game Master move back."**

**He looked up," Kagome I mean Destiny."**

**She bent down and took his hands," The second player is the one who loses and I want you to live longer than this. You are young."**

**He stared at her as she moved foreword playing," I'm a demon of shadows I am not so young as you prey tell I am about your age you may presume."**

**Hiei yelled from the wall," Kagome! Stop it! Get back."**

**She smiled laughing," Hiei I'll be all right. Don't worry and I'm sure Sniper is alright now."**

**Game master stared at her confused then stood up," Kagome."**

**Kurama just stared at her then to the others yet mostly Hiei who looked despaired. The young boy also looked shocked. The game then ended as Kagome fell to the ground. Time stopped as the sound of a huge thud of her body hitting the ground rang through their ears. **


	9. Chapter 9

Shadow Stalker

Devil's Reincarnation

**Disclaimer: I don't own blah blah blah**

**Yellow friends and fans and reviewers and all of the other stuff sorry I haven't been updating but I have been a little busy…just a little with stuff you know random kind of stuff. That I won't speak of if I want to live another day and not die of embarrassment. Yeah. And so I ramble on with this area plainly to take up space so I don't have to write more below yet…it isn't working I guess. Oh yeah! I got Sims well I have had it and stuff but I just got Sims 2 and all this other stuff oh the enjoyment of my life!**

**I'm afraid but I still have to stand through or I'll be afraid forever.**

**False Prophet**

She cried as she held on to his head in her arms beside the lakeside. Tears flew freely as she turned away bending down to his chest to make sure he wasn't joking. She wished as she gripped on to his shirt tears drenching the fabric. Kagome caressed his cheek then held on to it tightly setting the next hand to his other cheek," Why? So cold."

**Tears continued to fall as she caressed him lightly shaking the hair from his face whispering," I love you…just please. Please send him somewhere, peaceful. Give him peace."**

**Setting her hand to his heart she smiled gently," I'm sorry I couldn't save you, and I'm sorry I couldn't tell you."**

**In that instant a light suspended from the chest into her hands and up her body then disappearing. She smiled bending down and kissing him on the lips lightly whispering," Thank you, I'll make you proud and use this power just as you. I won't forget you, Sniper."**

**Kagome gently laid him into the water as he disappeared down. She then moved her hand foreword, which held a gun that she took from Sniper. Setting it in her belt she covered it with her shirt then began walking back toward the cave disappearing following the wind. Kagome stood there as she saw Sniper then smiled sitting on the back head of the couch. So Sensui how is your plan going and where is everyone?"**

**He smirked with a small smile then walked over standing before her," Our plan is going well yet everyone as you know that includes Sniper is dead that is except Seaman and Game Master at least not yet. And Gourmet is over there…"**

" **Not yet? What do you mean by that?"**

**He smirked then lifted her chin to him," you know my plan…and I can't stop you from you from what you plan to do about it after all Yusuke is very close and my plan is enough."**

**Kagome stared at him," I know everything…you said I wasn't so much different as to Itsuki. We both understand this, and officially things are going to be like this. But I need to do what I need to do."**

**Sensui nodded," I understand."**

**Itsuki then spoke out," We'll welcome you back with open arms."**

**Kagome turned to them both sending a kiss then running toward Game Master's aura. She stopped instantly when she saw a sort of wall. It was foggy and held traces of magic over it. She put her hand to it yet she felt a wall. Then as she pushed a little more her hand fell straight through. Suddenly she heard a sobbing that kept chanting into her mind. Her cautious feeling disappeared as she rushed through the walling. No one seemed to notice her as she stood in the shadows of the room. Kagome looked around," impressive…"**

**She then saw Game master. She knew what Sensui was doing yet she didn't understand how he was going to finish him. She was going to stop him. As she took a step foreword she noticed everyone's pale faces and then she saw the game. Putting two and two together she figured that this game was now life. Kagome jumped staring at Game Master intently.**

**Game Master stood there in shock and pain as he played against Kurama. He was going to die the ultimate choice in the end. He couldn't do anything in that helpless state. He then felt someone rest a hand on his," Game Master move back."**

**He looked up," Kagome I mean Destiny."**

**She bent down and took his hands," The second player is the one who loses and I want you to live longer than this. You are young."**

**He stared at her as she moved foreword playing," I'm a demon of shadows I am not so young as you prey tell I am about your age you may presume."**

**Hiei yelled from the wall," Kagome! Stop it! Get back."**

**She smiled laughing," Hiei I'll be all right. Don't worry and I'm sure Sniper is alright now."**

**Game master stared at her confused then stood up," Kagome."**

**Kurama just stared at her then to the others yet mostly Hiei who looked despaired. The young boy also looked shocked. The game then ended as Kagome fell to the ground. Time stopped as the sound of a huge thud of her body hitting the ground rang through their ears. **

**Game Master jumped running next to her shaking her," Kagome? Kagome? Wake up…Kagome!"**

**Hiei ran next to Kagome pushing Game Master out of the way as Game Master began to ball in tears. Kurama moved next to him holding him carefully. Botan then ran next to him speaking to the boy. Yusuke and Genkai followed asking carefully," Kagome?"**

**A light busted from her suddenly as she pulsed awake in Hiei's arms. He stopped," Kagome!"**

**She looked around confused then saw Game Master," Game Master! Are you alright!"**

**He ran into her arms," You're okay! I was so afraid that you would be dead and then…"**

**He kept rambling as she smiled messing up his hair," Come on you baby! Toughen up we need to get you back to your family."**

**Genkai walked foreword," We may take care of that."**

**Kagome nodded moving back as Game Master went to her and the group. Kagome spoke out in warning," You are not to use your power for any other reason but to defend yourself or others or I well hunt you down."**

" **Kagome, after this do you promise to still come see me."**

**She looked down," I'll come…I promise now take care of yourself alright."**

**He nodded as she stood up looking to the others. The illusion ceased as they all stared at her. She spoke out," We aren't allies. You are going to do your best to kick his ass and if you fail…you fail you win you win. You can even kill me if you win if you want to I don't care. Most likely that is what would happen to you but…"**

**Yusuke yelled," How could you be so open to that!"**

**Kurama was silent due to the fact that he was so willing to kill the child. He seemingly was beating himself up about it. Kagome walked to him bending down and staring at him," No big deal. What do you expect to happen? This is it the survival factor."**

**With a bright smile she sent a kiss to Hiei when he turned away blushing a little yet at the same time he was angry. He muttered," I'm not going to kill you."**

**She took a deep breath turning away," I'm sure you won't now…but I am sure later on you would and I am sure that if you don't your friends would gladly."**

**Yusuke muttered," Gladly."**

**Kagome smirked then took out a gun as everyone got in stance. She loaded it then set it back," See you at hell's door."**

**She then disappeared. Kurama questioned," Is she always like this? It seems strange she is chirpy."**

**Hiei walked foreword coldly," She is just being a fool hiding her emotions under this mood swings."**

" **I am sure Hiei that, that is just like you."**

**Yusuke then muttered in snickering," That's why she's his girlfriend."**

**Seaman then came in forgetting the silence that he was going through," Don't you think we should be on our way?"**

**They snapped out then nodded going foreword. Kagome walked back smiling," Demons to roam the world. Feudal Era all over again."**

**Sensui appeared behind her," Yes I would have to say so."**

**She turned quickly then smiled," They are on their way Sensui and I am guessing Gourmet is first?"**

**He nodded then walked foreword," You can tell what is going on with him?"**

**Kagome nodded," Obvious that Togoro fool…how sad. Now back to business lets watch some TV. Hey Itsuki!"**

**Suddenly he was standing next to her as she jumped back," Itsuki what are you doing out of the boat!"**

" **I had to put our guest in there, Gourmet is looking after him."**

**Kagome looked over and saw him struggling and whining as she laughed," Can I go over and play?"**

**They sighed," So playful."**

**She then ran foreword yet then they pulled her back," Now they are on their way to save him we must leave him alive go take a nap or so and so."**

**She sighed walking to the wall as Gourmet was called over and Itsuki went next to Kagome. Kagome smiled," hey Itsuki? Your power without you we couldn't do this and the tunnel is now flourishing without you so…"**

**Itsuki smiled," I can't believe you are as young as you are! You after all are an equal to Sensui and I maybe even more powerful."**

**The spirit detectives then came in looking around. Kagome stood tall walking foreword," I have too…"**

**Itsuki grabbed her arm," Now, now wildcat you must tame yourself. Be neutral in a sense to the sidelines."**

**She nodded standing there as Hiei turned to her. She stared at him then turned away taking a deep breath and disappearing into a black funnel with Itsuki. Hiei jumped when Sensui spoke," She's fine. Don't worry about her. She can handle herself quite well."**

**Yusuke began to look around then stopped," KUWABARA!"**

**Kuwabara yelled from the boat," UREMESHI! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG."**

**Yusuke moved back babbling a bit annoyed with his yelling then turned away. Sensui smirked to him," Gourmet you can be the starter up."**

**Gourmet stepped foreword as Kurama stopped Yusuke," I get this and do not protest."**

Does anyone have a description or something about the fighting in this part of the story? Or something? I appreciate it very much thank you.

**Next Chapter Preview:**

**Kagome watched silently to the screen seeing the battle begin. Kagome bit on her thumb Itsuki set a hand on her shoulder," Calm down. Whatever happens you are in favor."**

**Kagome nodded smiling," I guess you're right…"**

**Then she saw Gourmet get hit down again. She turned away," I want to kill Togoro."**

" **I understand yet we must be neutral."**

**She rolled her eyes then wrapped her arms around herself. She continued to watch until suddenly the body from seemed to be pulled apart. Kagome turned away disgusted when she turned back though she saw Togoro's head in return. Jumping back she gripped her fist ready to run out of the dark realm. Before she could Itsuki held her," He's dead! Gourmet is dead and you must stay here! Calm and steady."**

" **I can't just watch! He's a basterd who won't get away with this!"**

" **Kagome…incase you forgot our situation is evil similar to his."**

**She turned away taking a deep breath for a couple of minutes yet then when she turned around Kurama was walking away from Togoro who was attacked to some kind of plant. She rose an eyebrow then spoke out," Yeah…evil enough for me."**

**Itsuki spoke," You are a very confusing person."**

" **Damn straight."**


	10. Chapter 10

Shadow Stalker

Devil's Reincarnation

**Disclaimer: I don't own blah blah blah**

**Hello everyone! Its been a while hasn't it. I am sorry for that, But yeah. School is going fine. Broke up with my last lousy bf. He cheated on me with my best friend. My best friend. So yeah I guess that is it. But I am fine. I am happy and I am with someone else. I love him he is the greatest. Shout out to Brandon. Love you boo. So everything is cool just ended the basketball season and Christmas is tomorrow. Can't wait. Happy Holidays Everyone!**

**Merry Christmas!**

Kagome calmly sat in the dark realm. As she watched the scene. Gourmet was fighting Kurama, and in the condition it occurred that Togoro was taking over. She wanted to go out and rip him to shreds yet in the feeling she was getting all she could tell was that, it was still Gourmet. It was still the one she knew. She beat herself up about not noticing it.

**Kagome watched silently to the screen seeing the battle begin. Kagome bit on her thumb Itsuki set a hand on her shoulder," Calm down. Whatever happens you are in favor."**

**Kagome nodded smiling," I guess you're right…"**

**Then she saw Gourmet get hit down again. She turned away," I want to kill Togoro."**

" **I understand yet we must be neutral."**

**She rolled her eyes then wrapped her arms around herself. She continued to watch until suddenly the body from seemed to be pulled apart. Kagome turned away disgusted when she turned back though she saw Togoro's head in return. Jumping back she gripped her fist ready to run out of the dark realm. Before she could Itsuki held her," He's dead! Gourmet is dead and you must stay here! Calm and steady."**

" **I can't just watch! He's a basterd who won't get away with this!"**

" **Kagome…incase you forgot our situation is evil similar to his."**

**She turned away taking a deep breath for a couple of minutes yet then when she turned around Kurama was walking away from Togoro who was attacked to some kind of plant. She rose an eyebrow then spoke out," Yeah…evil enough for me."**

**Itsuki spoke," You are a very confusing person."**

" **Damn straight."**

**The next thing she knew Yusuke was preparing to fight Sensui. Walking foreword she disappeared out of the nest of darkness. Standing there she appeared next to Sensui. Everyone stared at them. He questioned quickly, " What is it?"**

**She turned to him, " I am worried."**

**He smiled lightly to her then turned away, " Don't worry about it."**

**She turned her head grabbing Kuwabara from the boat motioning him over the water setting him down, " Come get him boys."**

**Yusuke stood still as Sensui moved away from them. Kurama walked toward her calmly as did Hiei. They stopped suddenly as Itsuki's shadow took them over causing them to disappear. Sensui spoke to Yusuke, " Now we have nothing to stop us in this battle."**

" **Where are they Sensui!"**

" **Don't worry they are just hidden in another realm no real problems."**

**Kagome sat in the next realm, as Itsuki spoke, "Kagome you shouldn't be so reckless."**

**She smiled lightly to him moving his hair out of his face, " Don't worry about me."**

**He nodded as she turned to Kuwabara. Hiei eyed her suspiciously. She smiled bending down undoing the bindings. She spoke, " Sorry about this-we needed to do this."**

**Itsuki spoke, " Kagome we don't need to clarify."**

**She nodded calmly finishing the bindings Kuwabara punched her upward. She gasped as she landing onto the ground. Hiei gasped as Itsuki turned binding him again. Hiei kicking him, " idiot."**

**They walked over to Kagome calmly as she pulled herself up, " its fine let him go. I deserve it."**

**Hiei spoke, " he's an idiot. You can't say you deserve it."**

**Itsuki nodded, " Now Destiny we need to focus."**

**Kurama watched them. He stood walking to see the screen play. Yusuke was being close to pummeled yet Sensui didn't look that great either. The next thing they knew Koenma was out there. Kagome jumped angrily, " What is he doing here?"**

**Yusuke then moved punching Koenma. They gasped as Kagome laughed calmly. Sitting there she felt a twinge behind her. She turned around her eyes met with Sniper's. Behind them all he stood there. Itsuki spoke, " No Kagome. It is only an illusion."**

**She stopped as Itsuki disappeared. She stood up calmly. Hiei gripped her hand tightly, " I'm sorry Kagome."**

**Kagome swallowed calmly, " I told you no need to be sorry."**

**She sat there watching the battle continue as Hiei gripped tightly on to her hand. Her eyes burned at the image of Yusuke being hurt then to the image of Sensui being hurt. Turning her head she set her hand to it calmly. She narrowed her eyes thinking to the idea. Standing she slipped her hand out of Hiei's grasp. She disappeared into the dark realm. Hiei jumped as Kurama asked, " What happened to her?"**

**Kuwabara shivered," something is wrong here. The demon realm is growing fast. That portal."**

**Itsuki laughed, " Don't worry about it. Everything is working to our enjoyment."**

**Hiei jumped, " Where did Kagome go!"**

" **Don't worry Romeo she is just out she is fine and she'll be back."**

**They all looked out to the screen just to see Kagome sitting in the boat staring into the tunnel. A net was calmly growing around it thanks to Koenma and Yusuke. She turned her head, " Sensui…"**

**Kagome was worried. Things were incorrect. Things were just wrong so very wrong she didn't know what to do. She felt she was right still though. Everything was jumbling in her head.**

That is all for now! Sorry so short 

**Next Chapter Preview:**

**Kagome gasped as she looked down to her gut. Raising her head she saw Sensui. She walked confused as she reached for his face, " Why are you?"**

**Blood slipped down her body as she fell to the ground. Hiei ran at the dark wall as Itsuki stood there. He was confused as he disappeared into a haze. Yusuke ran at him, " What the hell why did you kill her! You have to be loyal to her! She fought for your damn cause!"**

**Sensui bent down as the blood pooled out of her. He lifted her head calmly bending down as she whispered into his ear, " I would do this all over again. I am glad I made an effect."**

**He gently kissed her on the foreword, " you really did Kagome. Thank you."**

**A tear slipped down his face as he lifted her form dropping her into the water calmly. Out the water slipped blood causing a large pool of blood. The lake turned red as Hiei screamed, " You basterd I'm going to kill you!"**

**His eyes darkened vastly as Kurama held him back, " Hiei control yourself."**

" **Don't patronize me."**

**He turned from the scene slammed his hand into the ground. Yusuke stood there confused as suddenly the net disappeared from the portal. He turned his head to Yusuke, " You can never understand this."**


	11. The New Beginning After A Hateful End

**Shadow Stalker**

**Cutmypaperheartoin2/ Devil's Reincarnation**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit…….**

**I just noticed how long I haven't updated when I read the last chapter because it said I was dating that dude and I broke up with him a long time ago and at the moment its summer vacation. Well that's not good is it? Anyway just a little insight into my life at the moment like how I always do and how you guys just really don't care. Well anyway I am taking driver's ed at the moment so forgive me for not updating. I am taking a school sponsored class so homework and junk is involved but this is my last week. So you all know. And I just saw this anime like a couple well a lot of weeks ago called Eureka man that rocks and Naruto is getting good too. But on to the story right sorry.**

**Blood may be thicker than water but is it stronger?**

**Kagome stood there staring at the realm. She reached foreword to the net covering the portal. Yet it pushed her back almost falling into the water yet she pushed herself back up causing a ripple effect in the water. Turning her head carefully to Sensei she smiled to him nodding. He nodded in return then turned back to Yusuke to fight. Kagome took a deep breath looking up to Itsuki. She looked to the portal.**

**Itsuki stepped foreword putting his hands together praying. This was no magic he was sincerely praying. They turned to him as Kurama questioned, "what are you doing?"**

**Hiei turned to Kagome for a moment seeing her expression yet he didn't understand it. Stepping foreword he narrowed his eyes, "Kagome."**

**Yusuke yelled, "Kagome what are you doing? Listen up I will kill you, don't you mess with me!"**

**Kagome laughed to him ignoring him sitting back down on the boat. She turned to him her back to the portal. Sensei ran at him, "too slow!"**

**Yusuke evaded then moved down grabbing the pacifier. He moved to his side causing an explosion. Kagome pushed back as her feet continued sternly to the water causing the boat to push her back also. She screamed out worried, "Sensei!"**

**Stopping she fell onto the boat as it rocked back and forth. Stopping she gripped the sides. Looking she shook slightly, "what is this?"**

**Standing she noticed the portal close up more turning she called, "Sensei."**

**She appeared next to him taking his hand sadly, "your dream…"**

**Sensei turned to her coldly then smirked. He turned his head away hiding his eyes as he stepped closer to her ignoring Yusuke and everyone. He diminished their existence from the room reaching to her and hugging her tightly. Hiei and everyone stood confused as Itsuki hid himself knowing something they did not. Hiei growled," He had better get his hands off of her!"**

**Kuwabara looked at the scene the demon portal disappearing decreased the shakiness yet what happened next left them. Yusuke looked at them, "Are we fighting or what!"**

**Suddenly Kagome gasped as she looked down to her gut. Raising her head she saw Sensui. She walked confused as she reached for his face, "Why are you?"**

**Blood slipped down her body as she fell to the ground. Hiei ran at the dark wall as Itsuki stood there. He was confused as he disappeared into a haze. Yusuke ran at him, "What the hell why did you kill her! You have to be loyal to her! She fought for your damn cause!"**

**Sensui bent down as the blood pooled out of her. He lifted her head calmly bending down as she whispered into his ear, "I would do this all over again. I am glad I made an effect."**

**He gently kissed her on the foreword, "you really did Kagome. Thank you."**

**A tear slipped down his face as he lifted her form dropping her into the water calmly. Out the water slipped blood causing a large pool of blood. The lake turned red as Hiei screamed, "You basterd I'm going to kill you!"**

**His eyes darkened vastly as Kurama held him back, "Hiei control yourself."**

"**Don't patronize me."**

**He turned from the scene slammed his hand into the ground. Yusuke stood there confused as suddenly the net disappeared from the portal. He turned his head to Yusuke speaking to Kurama, "You can never understand this."**

**The water glistened and flashed to a blue as the portal grew and grew instantly yet then in that second everything turned to light. They were suddenly floating in the blue lit air. Hiei looked around standing there," where is Kagome? What happened?"**

**Kurama grabbed his vine as Itsuki laid there bleeding, "Kagome is solving things for us, she is bringing everyone to another place. A place where this doesn't have to happen, stop it Kagome."**

**Yusuke yelled out, "Where are you! Dammit!"**

**Gripping his head he felt his memories pull away from him slowly he turned to Itsuki reaching out to him, "Itsuki! Find her! Get us out."**

**A small smile formed on his lips as he whispered, "no, Kagome asked me to do this and I give her my blessing."**

**Suddenly appearing out of no where Kagome stood in a long white robe. Her hair covered by a veil of white silk to only show her red lips. She walked to them whispering," this can never happen again and it won't."**

**She lifted the veil carefully walking to Sensei and to Itsuki. She smiled lightly pressing her fingers to their foreheads. A surge of electricity left her body taking to them as they screamed out painfully. Without a second thought Hiei ran to her yet she stopped him smiling. Sensei disappeared as Itsuki followed she bent down, "they get to start over and live normally."**

**She walked to Hiei hugging him her chin pressed to his shoulder, "this is it for us now."**

"**It can't be, this time was nothing."**

**A smile traced her lips as she disappeared nodding to them, "this fight well never again happens."**

**3 Days Later**

**Yusuke and the others awoke in the hospital. Hiei had long left the sanction as Kurama's mother sat with him protectively. Yusuke sat there hearing all the crap from the others as did Kuwabara. Yet they all seemed to remain numb. No one understood. Yusuke had actually done his work for school and stayed out of fights. Kurama on the other hand had grown testy. Kuwabara had changed to someone of devotion. Hiei was a mystery that is until a couple of days ago.**

**Hiei walked into the room he was wearing the blue school uniform for their school. His eyes were distant and cold. They couldn't recognize him yet he looked up to them and spoke, "Kagome asked me too go to school."**

**They were silenced with that. He always comes into the room the same way with his bag over his shoulder and hand in his pocket a small piece of dust on his shirt because of him claiming ownership of the shrine. Kurama would respond, "You're just being stupid now."**

**At first Hiei was surprised by his words yet now he was just himself making no conversation at all with any of them. Still he came and sat there. **

**Yusuke opened his eyes as the birds' chirps hypnotized him. As he turned to check everyone else he saw Kurama reading and Kuwabara playing a video game the volume off out of respect to them sleeping. Hiei was already there laying on the couch watching TV. He yawned then jumped off the couch, "I need to get back."**

**Yusuke nodded," take care Hiei."**

**He waved him off annoyed as Kuwabara turned, "Hiei says that he thinks he saw someone that looks like Kagome at school. We're going back tomorrow Yusuke what do you think?"**

**Kurama responded narrowly, "he's being overcome with grief its not her. By the way I was transferred to your school, Koenma says that it is best if we stick together for the time being."**

**Kurama dropped the book to the side looking out the window then laid down as Kuwabara turned to Yusuke with a shrug. Yusuke pulled himself out of bed stretching they looked to him, they hadn't gotten out of bed the whole time yet there he was. They questioned, "What are you doing?"**

**He responded, " I need to forget about this and move on, I need to learn how to get back out of this because only God knows how much more we have to endure."**

**Kurama looked down as Kuwabara stood up, "Yeah! Uremishi you got a point now!"**

**Kurama smiled nodding, "Yes perhaps it is time."**

**I am so sorry its so short but I am trying to edit other stories and this is kinda a writers block for me.**

**NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

**They heard laughter from around the corner something familiar yet at the same time different. Hiei walked foreword following it like a piece of meat yet when he turned the corner instead of hiding like the rest of them he stood in full view. His eyes never left her the girl with eyes of blue and skin of silk white. He whispered though taunting the others thoughts, "Kikiyou."**

**The words pooled like those of cool irony as the girl turned around beside the boy whose similarity was scary to Snipers and anytime he would be yet Hiei labeled him truthfully once again, "Takashi."**

**Yusuke looked at the two as they turned. This girl looked so much like Kagome that they could have been twins only her hair wore a straight top and curved bottom and her eyes wore more piercing. The boy's eyes were different in color yet his hair and height wore no difference. The girl Kikiyou smiled, "Hiei ready to have lunch Takashi and I were thinking of going out to eat want to come along?"**

**Hiei his hands in his pockets walked foreword taking a breath, "sure but my friends are out of the hospital do you remember?"**

**Takashi bumped her pointing to them as they didn't realize he meant them Hiei never labeled them as friends. With a small life they walked foreword yet still eyed the two, " Umm hey I'm Yusuke."**

" **Kuwabara."**

" **Kurama…"**

**They turned to Hiei for a moment yet he never looked at them he kept his eyes to Kikiyou, " we had better go then if we want to get back before class."**

**Takashi nodded, "Yeah but did you bring your car Hiei because my motorcycle can't fit everyone."**

**Hiei smirked, "I can run."**

**Only the three laughed while the others attempted to comprehend; 1 Hiei laughing, 2 the look alike and 3 Hiei calling them friends. Yet then Kurama cut in, "I brought my car…"**

**Kikiyou smiled, " wonderful! Lets go then."**

**She grabbed Takashi and Hiei by the arms running foreword toward the parking lot.**


End file.
